Na realidade e nos sonhos
by Lady Padackles
Summary: Jensen Ackles é um rapaz tímido e com uma rotina medíocre: trabalha em uma padaria, e fora isso não faz muita coisa além de comer e dormir. Sua grande alegria é ter sonhos lúcidos com frequência. Quando o rapaz põe seus olhos em Jared Padalecki, sente-se atraído por ele. Atraído o suficiente para querê-lo em seus sonhos. O que Jensen não sabia era que Jared também sonhava com ele.
1. Te encontro em meus sonhos

**Sinopse completa:**

Você já teve um sonho lúcido? Sonhos lúcidos são aqueles que, lá pelas tantas, percebemos que estamos sonhando. Então você se joga da janela e vai voar por aí, ou faz alguma outra loucura qualquer, sabendo que na realidade está dormindo, em segurança. Tem gente que consegue inclusive manipular elementos do sonho. Resumindo: é uma experiência única e muito divertida. Nessa história, Jensen Ackles é um rapaz tímido e com uma rotina medíocre: trabalha em uma padaria, e fora isso não faz muita coisa além de comer e dormir. Sua grande alegria é ter sonhos lúcidos com frequência. Quando o rapaz põe seus olhos em Jared Padalecki, sente-se atraído por ele. Atraído o suficiente para querê-lo em seus sonhos. O que Jensen não sabia era que Jared também sonhava com ele...

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Te encontro em meus sonhos**

Jensen sobrevoou a colina, admirando a esplêndida paisagem formada por plantas exóticas e riachos de águas transparentes. Tudo era maravilhoso, especialmente a sensação da brisa fresca que acariciava sua face e movimentava de leve seus cabelos curtos. Vendo um lago que parecia feito de caramelo, o rapaz resolveu aterrissar. De pé em frente a ele, Jensen melou o dedo no doce e provou. Era delicioso! Ele tentou deduzir os ingredientes. Parecia ter um toque diferente... Talvez um pouco de canela? Ele precisava reproduzir o que acabara de provar. Ficou ali por um tempo. Voou até uma montanha mais acima e desceu quase em queda livre, desacelerando apenas para novamente pousar confortavelmente, dessa vez dentro de um lago de águas mornas.

O rapaz nadava apreciando a beleza a sua volta quando de repente veio aquela sensação... Talvez a sensação que Jensen mais temesse no mundo. As imagens começavam a perder a forma para finalmente tornarem-se escuridão. O louro lutou o quanto podia para permanecer onde estava, mas foi em vão. Logo ele recobrou a consciência. Finalmente estava acordado.

Ackles olhou o celular que deixava ao lado da cama. Seu alarme tocaria dali a dez minutos. Dez minutos que poderia ter aproveitado naquele sonho lúcido... Mas fazer o que? O jeito agora era se arrastar para fora da cama, tomar um bom banho e o café da manhã. Lembrou do caramelo de seu sonho e pensou que poderia até ter um dia semi-divertido se o Sr. Sheppard o deixasse ficar um pouco na cozinha... Quem sabe até poderia ter tempo de reproduzi-lo... O louro suspirou. Sabia que seria difícil...

\- Não, Jensen, você vai atender os clientes. É melhor assim... O Robert fica na cozinha hoje.

O louro baixou a cabeça. Jamais enfrentaria o patrão. Ultimamente ele o obrigava a atender os clientes, apesar de Jensen ter sido contratado como padeiro. E era isso que ele gostava de fazer: mexer em massas de pães e bolos, assá-las e vê-las crescer bonitas e apetitosas. Sonhava também em tornar-se um confeiteiro de gabarito um dia.

Ele não era bom vendedor. Era tímido... Não gostava de lidar com o público. Sabia que não era simpático com quem não conhecia. Mas Mark Sheppard pouco se importava com isso. Jensen atraía pessoas, principalmente mulheres... As vendas de fato aumentavam só com a presença dele ali no balcão. Sua única sorte era dividir a tarefa com Misha Collins, que era um colega divertido e mil vezes mais simpático que ele.

\- Vamos sair hoje? Tomar umas cervejas? - perguntou Misha perto da hora de terminarem o expediente.

\- Estou dentro! - Respondeu Robert, que chegava da cozinha com mais uma cesta de pães quentinhos. A última fornada da noite.

Danneel também gostou da ideia. Ela era a garota do caixa. Os três estavam sempre saindo juntos, e muitas vezes insistiam para que Jensen fosse com eles.

\- Jensen? - perguntou a moça, esperançosa.

\- Não. Você sabe que eu durmo cedo... - respondeu o louro. Queria ir para casa ficar em paz. Merecia seu sossego após mais um dia chato de trabalho, dando sorrisos falsos para as mulheres e homens que iam lá babar em cima dele e comprar os produtos da padaria como desculpa.

Misha e Danneel ainda insistiram um pouco, mas Jensen, como sempre, era firme em sua decisão.

* * *

\- Seis pães franceses, por favor.

Era mais um cliente. Jensen olhou o relógio. Talvez o último da noite. Pegou o saco de papel pardo e enfiou seis pãezinhos.

\- Mais alguma coisa? - perguntou o louro educadamente, só agora prestando atenção no homem. Ele era alto. Na verdade, muito alto... Elegante, de terno e gravata. Cabelos castanhos, um pouco compridos e desalinhados. Olhos claros e penetrantes. Jensen desviou o olhar, intimidado com tamanha presença.

\- Não, obrigado - respondeu o moço - e deu um ligeiro sorriso. Com covinhas... O louro engoliu em seco. Que homem perfeito!

\- Obrigado a você - gaguejou com a voz fraca.

Ackles estava abalado. Aquilo era estranho... Não era de seu feitio se impressionar com a beleza de quem quer que fosse. Muitas vezes ele pensava em si mesmo como um assexual já que tivera poucas experiências e nenhuma grande paixão em seus 25 anos de vida.

* * *

Aquela noite, Jensen teve outro sonho lúcido. Pura sorte ter dois assim, em noites seguidas. Em média ele tinha um sonho lúcido por semana.

Em uma realidade onde tudo podia acontecer, e nada era perigoso e real, o rapaz deixava o medo e a timidez de lado e fazia o que bem entendesse. Era maravilhoso ter consciência de que tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho, e melhor ainda um sonho que ele podia manipular.

Voando pela cidade o louro avistou um rapaz. Ora se não era o tal das covinhas... Ackles gostou do que viu. Um agradável presente de seu subconsciente para ele. Pelo jeito o moreno o havia mesmo impressionado...

Jensen desceu e parou ao seu lado. Agora podia olhar para ele sem pressa, e admirar cada detalhe. Não precisava ter vergonha.

O rapaz era bem alto mesmo. Tinha um bom palmo a mais de altura que Jensen. E Ackles não era baixo! Seus ombros eram largos e os braços fortes. Seus olhos eram lindos, de uma cor única e híbrida que ia do azul, ao verde, e ao avelã. Por um tempo o louro ficou ali paradinho, só apreciando.

\- Você... você não é o rapaz da padaria? - perguntou o moreno, confuso.

Jensen sorriu.

\- Sou. - respondeu. - apesar de nem mesmo saber de porque o fizera. Não precisava dar satisfações a ninguém naquele lugar...

Em seguida Ackles teve vontade de apertar o outro em seus braços. Então, simplesmente o fez. Em um movimento quase abrupto ele puxou o moreno para perto de si e envolveu-o, apertando os músculos do outro de leve. Surpreendeu-se com o empurrão que levou.

\- Hey, o que é isso?! - reclamou o homem, afastando-se.

\- Você é tão lindo. Eu gosto de te sentir assim, juntinho de mim... - o louro então falou, puxando-o novamente para perto. Dessa vez, embora tentasse, o altão não conseguiu se desvencilhar. Ele era forte, mas ali, ninguém tinha mais força que Ackles.

Jensen então se apoiou nos ombros do outro e colou sua boca na dele. Beijou com vontade por um tempo, até que veio a escuridão, e com ela o despertar do sonho.

* * *

Jared Padalecki acordou sobressaltado. O suor escorria pelo seu rosto. Olhou Genevieve que dormia ao seu lado, e lembrou-se que a moça dormira aquela noite com ele. Levantou-se da cama e foi ao banheiro. Ainda era cedo, mas ele não voltaria a dormir... Não depois de sonhar com um beijo do garoto da padaria! Que porra de sonho tinha sido aquele? Logo ele, que era 100% hétero e estava noivo de uma moça linda...

O rapaz tratou de deixar aquilo para lá. Sonhos eram coisas malucas. Não significavam nada... E ele tinha mais o que fazer que se preocupar com isso.

Meia hora mais tarde, já estava arrumado, de banho tomado, prontinho para ir trabalhar. Deu um beijo na noiva, que se remexeu na cama resmungando, e virou para o lado. Depois mandaria uma mensagem para ela, para que não ficasse chateada em ter sido deixada sozinha... Já que acordara tão cedo, Jared aproveitaria para surpreender o patrão. Ele era recém contratado em uma firma de advocacia, e precisava mostrar serviço.

* * *

Duas semanas depois...

Jared entrou esbaforido e deitou no divã.

\- Estou tendo uns sonhos estranhos, Dra. Smith. Estava mesmo precisando dessa sessão de terapia! - desabafou o moço.

\- Sim... - respondeu a psicanalista, reticente. Era a deixa para o moreno começar a falar.

\- Eu tenho sonhado com um rapaz... E eu não sei porque... Eu comprei pão na padaria lá perto de casa, há uns quinze dias atrás, e ele me atendeu. Só o vi uma vez... - Padalecki deu um suspiro alto. Já era paciente da Dra. Samantha Smith há muito tempo, mas mesmo assim estava sem jeito de contar sobre aqueles sonhos para ela. Fazia esse esforço, entretanto, pois não conseguia mais suportar guardá-los apenas para si.

\- Aham... Continue.

\- Bem, primeiro eu estava andando pela cidade sozinho. De repente ele chega voando, se põe diante de mim. Me olha de cima a baixo... E então ele me abraça. Eu tento fugir, mas não consigo. Ele me beija na boca. Eu acordei sobressaltado... Foi horrível...

Jared fez uma pausa e continuou.

\- Depois desse primeiro sonho, eu tentei esquecer, deixar para lá... Mas então, poucos dias depois, sonhei de novo! Lá estava eu, conversando com meus ex-colegas de faculdade, quando ele chega. "Ahhh, finalmente te encontrei" - diz. E me agarra como se eu fosse um brinquedo. Eu protesto, e ele ri de mim. E então, na frente de todo mundo, rasga a minha camisa e começa a passar as mãos em mim. Meus colegas me chamam de gay, e eu estou morto de vergonha. Ele estava prestes a me arrancar as calças quando eu acordei. Graças a Deus!

\- E você é gay?

\- Não, Dra. Smith. Você sabe que não! Eu amo a Genevieve, nunca tive atração por homem!

\- Mas te incomoda ser chamado de gay... Por que isso?

\- É a minha reputação, doutora. Eu sei que é besteira... Mas você sabe como é homem...

\- Não. Não sei... Como é homem? Me diga - pediu com voz analítica

\- Homem hétero não gosta de ser chamado de gay, né? Sei lá... Eu respeito os gays. Sei que não tem nada a ver, cada um tem suas preferências. Mas eu sou hétero...

\- Certo... - respondeu a analista, anotando alguma coisa em seu caderninho. - prossiga.

Jared ficou um tanto inseguro imaginando se sua analista duvidava de sua sexualidade agora.

\- Bem, ainda teve um terceiro sonho. - prosseguiu ele - Esse foi ontem à noite. Ele corria atrás de mim... De novo! No sonho eu me lembrava dos sonhos que tive anteriormente, mas como se tivessem mesmo acontecido na vida real. Então eu fiquei desesperado, corri o mais que pude, e consegui deixar ele para trás. Mas o infeliz alçou voo e me alcançou... Sabe como é sonho, né? Eu nem estranhei que ele pudesse voar... Bem, aí o rapaz enfiou as mãos em mim e tocou minhas partes íntimas. Eu gritava e ele ainda me tascou mais um beijo na boca... Aí acordei.

\- E por que você acha que sonha com esse homem, Jared? um homem que você viu só uma vez... O que nele te chamou tanto a atenção?

\- Não sei! Ele é bonito, mas isso não é motivo. Eu não gosto dos sonhos, juro! Não entendo porque fico sonhando essa coisas... Me ajuda, doutora. Não quero sonhar com esse cara de novo... - suplicou.

A analista fez ainda várias perguntas para Jared refletir. Por que o rapaz era capaz de voar e fazer o que quisesse com ele? Estaria Padalecki sentindo-se impotente e exposto? Talvez em seu ambiente de trabalho, ou em seu relacionamento com Genevieve? O que o rapaz da padaria representava para ele?

\- Eu não sei o que ele representa... É só um rapaz que trabalha na padaria. - suspirou Jared – nada mais...

Samantha Smith sugeriu que Padalecki fosse até a padaria novamente, prestasse bastante atenção no louro, e refletisse sobre aquela pergunta. Sem pensar duas vezes o moreno saiu afoito para comprar pães.


	2. Sonho ou pesadelo?

**Capítulo 2: Sonho ou pesadelo?**

Jensen sentiu seu coração disparar quando viu, de longe, Jared se aproximar. Olhou para Misha, que estava ocupado. Apesar de um pouco nervoso, ficou feliz de poder ele mesmo atender o seu muso.

\- Boa noite. Em que posso ajudar? - perguntou.

Jared olhou Jensen de cima a baixo, fazendo o louro corar.

\- Por favor, embala para mim dois pedaços desse bolo aqui. - pediu Padalecki, apontando para um bolo de chocolate que estava no balcão.

O louro embalou sob o olhar atento de Padalecki. Sim, o rapaz da padaria era bonito. Lindo, para falar a verdade! Jared admitia. Olhara-o de cima a baixo. De frente e de costas. Pediu para ele embalar mais uns pães e doces só para poder examiná-lo mais um pouco.

Jensen estava trêmulo, e desviava o olhar.

\- Pr... Prontinho... Aqui está.

Padalecki sorriu para ele. Ahhh, as covinhas... Jensen sorriu de volta, e se imaginou com a cara mais abobalhada do mundo. Ele não podia evitar... Que homem era aquele? Impossível não se apaixonar.

* * *

Jared colocou os embrulhos no banco de trás e entrou no carro. Sentia-se mais confiante agora.

"Pobre rapaz... Tão tímido... E eu tendo esses sonhos com ele... Imagina se o coitado soubesse!" - Padalecki sentiu até pena do louro.

Bem, mas agora os sonhos haveriam de cessar. Ele já tinha ido até a padaria... Seu subconsciente não precisava mais enviar aqueles recadinhos de mau gosto. Se Jared fosse homo ou bissexual poderia sim, se interessar pelo rapaz da padaria. Admitia que ele era lindo... Pronto. Aquilo haveria de bastar.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Jensen não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto. Vira seu muso, lindo, alto, com covinhas... E nem era sonho! Ahhh mas se fosse... O louro mal podia esperar para encontrá-lo novamente por lá. Ainda não o tinha despido por completo. Seu desejo era agora ver Jared como veio ao mundo: completamente nú. E então Jensen faria com ele tudo o que tivesse vontade.

\- Que cara de besta é essa? - perguntou Misha, notando algo de diferente no ar.

\- É a única que eu tenho... - mentiu Jensen. - e saiu dando de ombros, e sorrindo por dentro.

* * *

Por que demorou tanto, Jared? - perguntou Genevieve impaciente. Ela já estava esperando pelo noivo há quase uma hora. Haviam combinado de sair para jantar.

\- Desculpa, Gen. Esqueci... Eu acabei passando na padaria e...

\- E comprou um mundo de coisas engordativas! - reclamou a moça – eu não quero comer essas porcarias. Quero jantar alguma coisa decente!

Jared bufou. Estava tão cansado que ficaria bem mais feliz comendo pães e bolos em casa. Mas quem mandou combinar com Genevieve...

\- Tudo bem...

Saíram. Mas o jantar não foi como Genevieve esperava. Jared não estava no clima para romance. Queria voltar para casa logo para dormir e não sonhar com o garoto da padaria.

* * *

O dia estava claro. Jared estava atrasado para uma reunião. Andava apressado pela rua, pois seu carro não dera partida mais cedo, e, para complicar a situação, Genevieve insistira em ir com ele. O rapaz quase arrastava a moça, que parava a cada esquina para cumprimentar conhecidos. E como ela conhecia gente...

\- Para de molengar, Genevieve! Não vê que eu estou com pressa!? - reclamou o moreno.

Já estava finalmente chegando ao prédio onde trabalhava quando Jared avistou o louro da padaria. Ele parecia um pouco perdido, olhando em todas as direções, quando finalmente seu olhar cruzou com o de Padalecki. O rapaz se aproximou.

\- Bom dia! - exclamou, sorridente.

\- Bom dia – Genevieve se apressou em responder.

\- Errr... Bom dia... Eu... Preciso ir. Tenho uma reunião de trabalho... - Padalecki não sabia o que o moço queria com eles, mas ele estava mesmo muito atrasado. Nem sua noiva, nem o louro da padaria pareciam se incomodar com sua aflição.

\- Quem é ela? - perguntou o rapaz, em um tom tão ofendido, que deixou Padalecki irritado.

\- É a minha noiva! - respondeu, trazendo a moça para mais perto de si.

Talvez o louro de alguma forma tenha percebido algo estranho e esteja querendo tirar satisfações. Jared achou então por bem se explicar.

\- Olha, desculpa, eu andei tendo uns sonhos malucos com você, e ontem passei na padaria para te ver. Mas foi só isso, viu? Desculpa... Acabou. Não vou sonhar mais.

O moço riu.

\- Bobinho, esse sonho é meu!

Que sonho? Como assim? Padalecki não estava entendendo mais nada. Já ia se retirar dali – e correr para a tal reunião – quando viu o louro assoprar, literalmente assoprar, Genevieve para bem longe dali.

\- Hey! O que é isso? O que fez com a minha noiva?! - horrorizou-se o moreno. - Como tem forças para assoprar assim?

\- Eu posso tudo - respondeu o outro, com um olhar soberano. Em seguida rasgou as roupas de Jared com um só puxão.

Desesperado, Padalecki tapou suas partes íntimas com as mãos. A rua estava lotada de gente.

\- Padalecki? – o homem viu apavorado que era seu patrão quem se aproximava.

\- Sr... sr Pellegrino. Eu... - O pobre rapaz apenas tentava disfarçar a sua nudez.

\- Você tem uma reunião agora, sabia? Já para o escritório!

Jared não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Por sorte o patrão não pareceu perceber que seus trajes estavam jogados ao chão e ele se tapava apenas com as próprias mãos.

\- Ora, cale a boca! - respondeu o rapaz da padaria, com pouca educação - Que homem chato! Hoje o Jared - é esse seu nome, coisa linda? - ele vai ficar comigo. - Tome, coloque esse aqui no lugar - E dizendo isso o louro segurou um sujeito magrelo que passava por lá pelo braço e o entregou nas mãos do patrão de seu muso.

\- Sr. Pellegrino! Não! Esse homem é louco, e...

Mas Mark Pellegrino não respondeu mais nada. Segurou o outro sujeito e o foi arrastando. Ele substituiria Jared agora...

\- Veja o que você fez! Vou perder meu emprego! - o moreno estava em desespero.

\- Ora, deixa disso. Vem cá, gostoso. - e dizendo isso o louro puxou Jared para perto de si e começou a acariciá-lo.

\- Eu... eu tenho noiva! - reclamou o moreno.

\- Não se preocupe. Eu assoprei a infeliz para bem longe!

Padalecki reclamou e reclamou, mas o outro o ignorava por completo.

\- Vou até a delegacia! Você não pode fazer isso comigo!

\- Ah é? – respondeu Jensen sem nenhuma preocupação, enquanto se esfregava no Padapênis.

\- Qual é o seu nome, moleque?

\- Jensen.

* * *

Ahhh Não! Mais um pesadelo horrível! Jared acordou desesperado.

Ohhh Sim! Mais um sonho incrível! Jensen acordou excitado.

Nem Jensen, nem Jared acharam que de fato tinham ouvido o nome real do outro, afinal, tinha sido apenas um sonho. De qualquer forma, agora tinham um nome para associar ao rosto do amado (no caso do Jensen), e do carrasco (no caso do Jared).

* * *

Enquanto Padalecki chorava suas mágoas nas muitas sessões extra que agendara com sua analista, Ackles comprava livros e mais livros e se aprimorava cada vez mais na arte de sonhar com lucidez e manipular seus sonhos. E assim, dia após dia, ambos de encontravam durante a noite.

Os sonhos eram uma tortura para Jared e, sendo assim, o moreno passou a dormir o mínimo possível. Jensen, por sua vez, só não dormia quando estava trabalhando. Passava quase que todo o tempo em que sonhava a procura do moreno. Estava encantado por ele. Cada vez mais apaixonado... É claro, entretanto, que só conseguia encontra-lo quando este de fato estava dormindo. Não que Ackles sequer desconfiasse disso...

* * *

\- Não, você não. De novo não! - gritou Jared, mais uma vez, assim que avistou Jensen voando em sua direção. Ao contrário do louro, ele não tinha consciência de que estava sonhando. Dessa forma, sofria cada vez que o outro lhe arrancava as roupas em público, se esfregava nele, beijava-o a força, e dava cabo de Genevieve.

\- Quando você vai parar com esses faniquitos, hein? Vamos aproveitar... Você não me acha bonito?

\- Isso não vem ao caso! - chiou o moreno – Eu sou molestado dia-após-dia por um super-homem maligno! Onde está a justiça nesse país? Eu tenho os meus direitos!

Jensen parou por um instante e refletiu. Ele só podia ser sádico... Apesar de conseguir manipular muitas coisas em seus sonhos, jamais conseguira fazer com que o homem, que agora chamava de Jared, correspondesse o seu amor. Isso só podia ser obra do seu inconsciente, que no fundo gostava de ver o homem sofrendo e suplicando. Tadinho...

\- Desculpa, acho que sou sádico... Pelo jeito gosto de ver você sofrer - o louro se justificou.

"Se eu tivesse dinheiro, talvez devesse me consultar com um psicólogo..." - pensou.

\- Por favor, Jensen... Me deixa em paz... Eu tenho noiva... - suplicou Jared. Já estava mais uma vez despido, com o louro apreciando e tocando cada pedacinho de seu corpo.

Jensen suspirou. Queria um contato ainda mais íntimo com o moreno. Mas não com ele protestando daquela forma... Em sonho ou não, ele não era um estuprador... Podia até ser sádico, mas estuprar passava de seus limites.

\- Esquece essa mulher... Eu pendurei ela em cima daquela árvore, olha – disse o louro apontando para uma Genevive histérica, agarrada nos galhos de uma macieira - Me beija, vai? - disse, esperançoso, fechando os olhos e fazendo biquinho.

* * *

Jared acordou mais uma vez suado e desesperado. Eram tantos sonhos com o mesmo conteúdo, seguidamente, que até ele já começava a duvidar de sua sexualidade, ou até mesmo da sua sanidade mental.

\- Bom dia, amor. Dormiu bem? - perguntou Genevieve, carinhosa, e se aproximando para beijá-lo.

\- Não! - protestou o homem. - Eu não durmo bem há muito tempo... Estou sempre cansado. - resmungou.

\- Nossa, Jared. Você já acorda de mau humor...

Padackeli nem respondeu. Apenas grunhiu baixinho e foi procurar o que comer na cozinha.

\- Não tem nada aqui! - reclamou ele. Sua barriga roncava de fome.

Genevieve sugeriu que fossem à padaria.

\- Não! Está maluca? - Padalecki se alvoroçou. A última coisa que queria era encontrar com aquele louro de novo. Já bastava todas as noites que sonhava, e era molestado por ele - Não é você que vive dizendo que pão engorda!?

\- Deixa de ser chato, amor... Vamos logo comprar alguma coisa pra comer...

\- Naquela padaria eu não piso! Nunca mais na vida!

Jared respondeu de forma tão agressiva que a noiva ficou com raiva. Que homem mais grosso. Desde quando achava que podia tratá-la daquela maneira? Há dias que Padalecki só sabia ser mal humorado e há tempos lhe negava carinho e atenção. A moça já estava farta daquela situação.

\- Pois então eu vou sozinha... - disse se retirando e batendo a porta do apartamento atrás de si.

Jared bufou. Estava sem paciência. Estava cansado. Estava farto. Talvez o melhor para a moça fosse mesmo se afastar dele. Talvez ele nem mesmo gostasse dela de verdade... Se gostasse, porque sonhava com aquele louro assoprando e colocando a moça para escanteio todas as noites. Aquilo não era normal.

* * *

**Comentário aos reviews não logados:**

**Anaas**, muito obrigada pelo comentário! Fico feliz que esteja gostando e espero que continue acompanhando a fic :) Beijos


	3. Loucura ou bruxaria?

**Capítulo 3: Loucura ou bruxaria?**

\- Estou esperando o relatório que tinha me prometido, Sr. Padalecki. E era para ontem... - reclamou Mark Pellegrino de mau humor.

Jared sentiu um frio na barriga. O relatório! Como ele tinha esquecido de algo tão importante!? Jared nem mesmo tinha começado a trabalhar nele. O rapaz estava tão cansado. Desesperou-se.

\- Desculpa, Sr. Pellegrino. Eu já estou terminando... - mentiu – isso não vai acontecer de novo!

Olhando a tela do computador, os olhos do jovem advogado doíam e pesavam. Ele tentava teclar alguma coisa, mas a sua concentração era nula. Ele simplesmente não conseguia produzir nada! Pensava também em Genevieve. Brigara com sua noiva, sem motivo algum... Já tinha se desculpado, mas a moça estava chateada ainda, e com razão... É claro que ele a amava. Mas aquele Jensen maldito, a versão cruel do rapaz da padaria que aterrorizava seus sonhos, estava deixando-o sem paciência e de mau humor. Acabava brigando com ela a toa.

Ao final do expediente, mais uma bronca de Pellegrino.

\- Você não está produzindo nada, Padalecki! O que está acontecendo? Parece um zumbi! Você não está envolvido com drogas, está? - perguntou o patrão, sem o menor tato.

\- Na... Não! Sr. Pellegrino. Me desculpa! É claro que não! Eu só... Tenho dormido mal.

\- Pois trate de dormir bem! - respondeu o homem duramente. - Existem remédios para isso! Se continuar do jeito que está, posso dizer que não terá futuro nessa firma.

Mark Pellegrino saiu com cara de poucos amigos. Jared gelou. Aquilo era uma ameaça? Agora até o seu emprego estava em jogo? O homem estava tão esgotado, tão desesperançoso e infeliz que mal conseguiu segurar as lágrimas. Saiu do escritório depressa para que ninguém o visse, e, seguro, dentro do carro, chorou tentando livrar-se de todo o peso que sentia. Como um problema aparentemente tão idiota podia estar arruinando sua vida daquela maneira? Para os outros, parecia loucura. É claro que ele poderia tomar remédios para dormir. O problema é que ele não queria! Só de pensar em ver Jensen de novo, todo poderoso, cruel, tarado, e fazendo ele passar as maiores vergonhas e humilhações do mundo, ele estremecia.

* * *

Enquanto isso, na padaria, as coisas iam bem. Ou quase... D. J. Qualls, o rapaz que havia sido contratado recentemente para fazer entregas, estava doente.

\- Alguém vai ter que ir no lugar dele! - vociferou Mark Sheppard – Vai você, Misha!

\- Não, Sr. Sheppard. Sinto muito. Mas está calor, eu não gosto de andar de bicicleta, e fui contratado para ser atendente de balcão! - retrucou o rapaz, com firmeza.

O patrão resmungou alguma coisa sobre Collins ser insolente e resmungão, mas não insistiu.

\- Vai você, Jensen!

\- Eu!? Mas... Sr. Sheppard... É que... Eu também não...

\- Nem me venha com desculpas! Você vai e está acabado! Aqui está a lista dos endereços. Misha vai te ajudar a separar os produtos.

Jensen baixou a cabeça e suspirou. Ele também não tinha sido contratado como entregador. Não tinha nem mesmo sido contratado como atendente. Ele era padeiro! Se pudesse, deixaria aquele lugar... Mas, infelizmente, precisava do emprego para comer e pagar o aluguel. Não podia contar com ninguém para ajudá-lo. Seus pais moravam em outro estado, eram pobres, e ele nem mesmo se dava bem com eles... O louro estava por conta própria desde que atingira a maioridade.

Quando Sheppard saiu de perto, Misha aconselhou:

\- Não deixe que o patrão fale assim com você, Jensen! Precisa se impor mais. Você viu como eu me recusei a ir? Você devia ter batido o pé!

\- Não, Misha... Não tem problema. Eu não me importo... - respondeu ele, tristemente.

Ackles então pegou as encomendas e amarrou na garupa da bicicleta. Teria que pedalar bastante para entregar aquilo tudo...

* * *

\- Buááááá! Minha vida está arruinada! Eu estou prestes a perder meu emprego! Não sei o que fazer... Do jeito que as coisas andam... Nem a Genevieve me aguenta mais.

\- Por causa de um sonho?

\- Não é um sonho qualquer, Dra. Smith! Você sabe disso...

\- Então prefere não dormir e deixar que o cansaço prejudique a sua vida?

\- Não sei, Dra. - disse Jared, entre soluços. Ele realmente se sentia sem saída. - Nos sonho, ele me persegue! Eu não sei que estou sonhando, então vivo momentos de puro terror. Ele arranca as minhas roupas. Me deixa nu na frente de todo mundo... Me beija e passa a mão nas minha partes íntimas na frente da minha noiva! Isso quando não assopra ela para bem longe de mim... E eu tenho medo de... Tenho medo até que ele me estupre - concluiu um tanto constrangido.

\- E por que você acha que ele faz isso tudo, Padalecki? E ainda assopra sua noiva para longe?

O rapaz não aguentava mais tentar responder àquelas perguntas. Não sabia porque sonhava com o garoto da padaria... Talvez Dra Smith achasse que bem lá no fundo ele tinha um tesão gigantesco pelo louro, e era tão cabeça dura que preferia arruinar tudo o que tinha na vida só para não admitir isso para si mesmo. Vai ver achava que no fundo ele queria se livrar de Genevieve. Pois a analista estava redondamente enganada!

\- Eu não sei! - respondeu nervoso, aumentando o tom de voz. - Eu gosto da minha noiva! Esses sonhos... Isso não vem de mim. - concluiu.

\- Mas... Se não vem de você, Padalecki? Vem de onde?

\- Já disse que não sei! - vociferou ele. - Vai ver esse rapaz da padaria é um bruxo. Um bruxo gay e sem escrúpulos! - disse, com raiva. Sim, só podia ser isso... Ele fazia tudo aquilo de propósito. - Vai ver me achou bonito, e acha que fazendo isso vai arruinar meu noivado e quem sabe assim, dou alguma chance pra ele.- Padalecki bufou. Aquela era a única explicação plausível.

\- Hmmmm. - Dra Smith escreveu alguma coisa em seu caderninho, deixando Padalecki ainda mais raivoso. - Mas... Você acredita em bruxos?

O moreno não pensou duas vezes. Não daria vitória àquela analista metida a sabe-tudo. Ela não estava ajudando em nada. Aliás, só atrapalhava...

\- Acredito – respondeu curto e grossamente.

* * *

Saindo da sessão de análise, Padalecki sentia raiva. Raiva não, ódio! Odiava o tal bruxo que trabalhava na padaria com todas as suas forças. Mas estaria ele ficando maluco? Imagina, achar que aquele pobre coitado era maligno e tinha poderes mágicos... Padalecki sentiu-se um tanto culpado. Acabara de afirmar para sua analista que acreditava em coisas sem sentido, tudo para tentar se justificar. Que grande merda!

Morto de cansaço, quase começou a chorar de novo ao se lembrar que havia combinado de jantar com Genevieve, e ainda tinha que, morrendo de sono, tentar escrever o tal relatório. Estava sem vontade de fazer nada e sem energias.

* * *

\- Nossa, amor, você parece péssimo. Está doente?

\- Estou cansado, é só isso. O Pellegrino anda arrancando o meu couro! Ainda tenho um relatório para fazer essa noite. - queixou-se o homem.

Genevieve queria sair. Estava toda arrumada... Mas ficou com pena do noivo.

\- Olha, se você quiser ficar em casa... Eu posso fazer panquecas. Que tal?

Jared ficou feliz e aliviado com a proposta. Amava aquela mulher. Como poderia não amá-la? Concordou no ato, e, enquanto ela foi para a cozinha o moreno pegou seu notebook para adiantar o trabalho.

* * *

\- Jared, acabou o ovo?

Sim, tinha acabado... Genevieve sugeriu que fossem até a padaria comprar mais. A padaria era perto... Uns cinco minutinhos de carro. Padalecki engoliu em seco. Não queria ir até lá... Mas achou por bem tomar coragem e não fazer papel de louco de novo. Precisava ser capaz de se controlar. Talvez ele pudesse ficar no carro enquanto a mulher dava um pulinho para fazer a compra. Pronto. Faria isso.

\- Genevieve não se opôs, e Padalecki ficou no carro esperando. Imaginou o louro servindo a moça, entregando uma dúzia de ovos. Engraçado pensar naqueles dois em uma situação normal, onde o rapaz não jogava a coitada para longe...

Jared estava até tranquilo, envolto em seus pensamentos, quando avistou quem ele mais temia. Ele estava chegando de bicicleta, e não o viu, parando bem ao seu lado.

\- Fez todas as entregas direitinho? - peguntou um homem de cabelos escuros e barba bem feita, que veio logo se aproximando. Devia ser o seu chefe.

\- Sim, tudo certo, Sr. Sheppard.

\- Ótimo. D. J. está com pneumonia, vai ficar uns dias sem poder trabalhar. Você vai continuar com as entregas...

\- Mas Sr. Sheppard, eu... - o rapaz parecia descontente.

\- Nada de mas! - bronqueou o patrão. - Tem sorte do emprego que tem! Vai fazer o que tiver de ser feito!

Nessa hora o louro olhou em direção ao carro de Jared e o viu. Corou, sem jeito. Aquele homem maravilhoso vendo ele ali, de entregador, e ainda levando bronca do patrão... Abraçar e beijar criatura tão divina só mesmo em seus sonhos. Ainda bem que os tinha... E sorte sua ser agraciado com visão de tamanha beleza, de tempos em tempos, também na vida real. Suspirou. Com certeza o moreno devia ter mesmo uma namorada, e bem bonita... Talvez até mais bonita que a moça que ele chamava de noiva nos sonhos.

* * *

JENSEN!? O nome dele era JENSEN? Sim, o barbudo havia chamado o louro de Jensen! Jared jamais havia escutado aquele nome antes, apenas em sonho. Como haveria de ter descoberto o nome real do rapaz? Aquilo só podia significar uma coisa. Ele não estava louco, e de fato não tinha culpa de nada. Bruxaria existia sim! Sua teoria fazia sentido. Aquele era um maligno bruxo gay que estava acabando com a sua vida.

Padalecki teria saído do carro para surrar o outro homem, mas estava perdido demais. Como confrontar uma pessoa daquelas? Nem reparou que Genevieve estava de volta com os ovos.

\- Vamos, amor?

O homem mal conseguiu engolir uma panqueca. Mal conseguiu escrever um parágrafo de seu relatório. Estava tomado por um sentimento de loucura e ódio.

\- Amor, você está me assustando... O que há com você?

\- Eu... Eu vou dar uma volta por aí... A pé...

\- Mas Jared...

\- E sozinho! Vai para casa, Genevieve. Eu preciso de um tempo, ok? Me deixa!

Genevieve mais uma vez foi embora irritada. Aquele comportamento já estava indo longe demais. Se Padalecki achava que ela correria para ele assim que estalasse os dedos, estava muito enganado. Se quisesse seu perdão, teria que pedir de joelhos.

Jared vagou por umas boas horas. Esqueceu-se por completo do relatório. Esqueceu-se de Genevieve também. As insuficientes horas de sono deixavam seus pensamentos confusos. Ele queria vingança, e iria se vingar!

* * *

\- Não! Não quero você! Vai para longe de mim! Seu bruxo maligno. Eu sei tudo sobre você!

\- Nossa, não precisa gritar... Como você anda escandaloso. Cada dia pior... - queixou-se o louro. A verdade é que o desespero do moreno era inconveniente, e estava deixando seus sonhos menos divertidos.

\- Eu vou... Eu vou... - Jared pensou em socá-lo, mas como fazer isso quando o outro era mil vezes mais forte?

\- Eu é que vou... Eu vou te beijar – e colou seus lábios nos do moreno de um jeito, que o outro não conseguia desgrudar. Padalecki viu em desespero sua avó passar por ali. Sua avó que até já era falecida... Mas disso o rapaz não se lembrou. Só sabia que a matriarca de sua família, mulher tão respeitosa, estava ali, horrorizada, vendo ele beijar outro homem.

Padalecki tentou empurrar o louro e se soltar do beijo, mas não conseguiu. A avó xingou e resmungou. Disse que ele não tinha mais sua bênção e que iria para o inferno. Quando Jensen finalmente soltou o coitado, e ele estava prestes a tentar se explicar para a velha, o louro arriou suas calças e apertou as nádegas do moreno com força.

\- Que pouca vergonha! Fazer isso na minha frente! - a velha pegou a bolsa e tacou na cabeça do neto. Doeu. Doeu muito.

* * *

O que!? Não! Padalecki acordou, se remexendo na cama. Estava suado, dos pés a cabeça. Aquelas pesadelos estavam ficando cada vez piores... E o pior de tudo: não havia acordado com o despertador, ou seja, estava mais que atrasado. Enfiou um pão velho na boca, um terno amassado, de qualquer jeito, por cima do corpo molhado de suor, e partiu.

* * *

Mark Pellegrino olhou o funcionário de cima a baixo. Que estado lamentável. Vai ver ele tinha problema com álcool, e passara a noite em um bar qualquer. Ele não queria saber. Precisava do relatório...

\- Meu relatório, Padalecki...

O moreno gelou. Como explicar? Ele estava sem saída. Talvez o único jeito fosse dizer a verdade. O patrão haveria de compreender.

\- Sr. Pellegrino. É que... Eu não consegui fazer porque... Tem um bruxo que me atormenta nos sonhos. E eu não posso mais dormir... Ele trabalha em uma padaria lá perto da minha casa. Aí ontem eu vi o bruxo. Ele entrega pão e... Quando eu ouvi o nome dele – que é o mesmo nome no sonho – eu descobri tudo. Aí eu fiquei meio perturbado. Acabei deixando a Genevieve zangada de novo. Então eu...

Mark olhava para o rapaz arregalado. A situação estava pior do que ele pensava. Uma história sem pé nem cabeça, com elementos de delírio. Drogas ou esquizofrenia, aquele homem precisava de tratamento.

\- Jared... Olha... Por que não tira umas férias?

\- Sr. Pellegrino, eu ainda não tenho um ano de empresa, e...

\- Não tem problema. Eu vou conversar pessoalmente com o pessoal do R.H. A gente dá um jeito nisso.

\- Mas... Eu não quero férias! Por que nas férias eu durmo mais... E aí, o bruxo...

\- Padalecki, você vai tirar férias! E vai procurar ajuda médica: uma clínica de reabilitação, ou psiquiatria, sei lá... Por que vir trabalhar desse jeito, não dá. Imagina se um cliente te vê nesse estado? É a reputação da empresa que está em jogo.

\- A culpa não é minha, Sr. Pellegrino. É do bruxo...

* * *

Pronto. Jared estava oficialmente de férias. Voltou para casa após assinar alguns papéis no R.H. Um mês... E se não resolvesse seus problemas até o momento de voltar, sabia que estaria no olho da rua. Genevieve não dava mais notícias desde a noite anterior, e, do jeito que o homem estava nervoso, acreditava que fosse melhor assim. Ele precisava resolver sua vida, e agora acreditava não mais poder contar com ajuda da Dra Smith. Aquela mulher era uma farsa...

Só tinha uma coisa que podia tentar. Uma única coisa a fazer.

\- Alô! Aí é da padaria Point do Pão? Eu gostaria de fazer uma encomenda...


	4. A revanche

**Capítulo 4 - A revanche**

A padaria já estava prestes a fechar quando Mark Sheppard mandou Jensen fazer a última entrega do dia. Era sexta-feira, e o louro ficou desanimado porque já se preparava para ir pra casa usufruir de seus dias de descanso. O nome do cliente, porém, que vinha escrito na notinha, colocou um sorriso em seu rosto. Jared Padalecki. Jared era o nome do seu muso! Quer dizer, Jensen não fazia ideia do nome verdadeiro que ele tinha, mas era esse o seu nome nos sonhos. O louro achou ainda mais graça quando viu que o cliente havia encomendado sonhos. Meia dúzia deles... Vai ver era um recado do destino de que ele teria uma noite repleta de sonhos incríveis com o seu amado! Tranquilo e de melhor humor, o louro seguiu seu rumo, sem ideia do que estava por vir.

Jensen chegou ao seu destino. Deixou a bicicleta no bicicletário e interfonou. O prédio era enorme, e a encomenda vinha do 1002. Décimo andar.

\- Boa Noite. Aqui é da entrega do Point do Pão, para o Sr. Padalecki.

\- Pode subir - respondeu Jared, ansioso.

Jensen subiu tranquilo, mas quase perdeu a fala quando a porta diante dele se abriu.

Era ele. Jared! Jared Padalecki era o SEU Jared... Ackles ficou sem fala por um segundo, sentindo o um frio gigantesto invadir sua barriga.

\- B.. boa n... noite – gaguejou sem fôlego.

\- Boa noite – respondeu o moreno, também sentindo-se nervoso. Ele tinha planejado tantas coisas! Precisava confrontar aquele homem de qualquer maneira! Mas, vendo o rapaz da padaria, de uniforme, tímido e com a cara mais inocente do mundo, não sabia por onde começar. De qualquer jeito, Jensen não lhe deu muita chance.

\- Aqui está a sua encomenda! São $15,60, por favor. – Disse o louro, atropelando as palavras, e estendendo o pacote em direção ao outro, com toda a urgência do mundo. Não sabia como sonhara com o nome verdadeiro daquele homem, mas naquele momento, isso pouco importava. Tudo o que ele queria era ir embora dali, e o mais depressa possível. Jared estava descabelado, suado e extremamente sexy. Ackles sentia seu coração a mil por hora e suas pernas tremiam.

Padalecki, abriu a carteira lentamente, e, também trêmulo, retirou uma nota de $10, e depois uma de $5. Estendeu ao entregador, e começou a procurar por moedinhas para completar a conta. Como ele iriar trazer o assunto à tona? Não sabia... Ao mesmo tempo não se perdoaria se deixasse aquela oportunidade escapar. Afinal, as aparências enganam... Aquele era o bruxo que arruinara a sua vida! O moreno voltou a sentir raiva. Subiu o olhar e se surpreendeu ao ver que Jensen já saía porta a fora.

\- Obrigado! Boa noite! Tchau! - despediu-se o louro, afobadamente, se enfiando de volta no elevador.

\- Não! Nada disso! - revoltou-se Padalecki, seguindo o outro. Antes que a porta se fechasse por completo, entrou no elevador também. - Ainda está faltando umas moedas! - disse, entregando 60 centavos para Jensen.

O advogado lembrou de quando o filho do vizinho causou uma pane no elevador, brincando de apertar os botões. Ele faria o que fosse necessário para ter mais tempo com aquele homem, antes que ele escapasse... Ackles, que já estava assustado, entrou em pânico quando Jared começou a apertar todos os botões do painel ao mesmo tempo.

\- O... que... o que... você está fazendo?! - perguntou aflito.

Padalecki não respondeu. O elevador parou entre o quinto e o sexto andar e Jensen engoliu em seco.

\- O que você fez comigo? - Jared perguntou então com a voz zangada e séria.

\- Euuuuuu? Como assim? Eu não fiz nada! - gaguejou Jensen.

\- Você é um bruxo, não é? Fala a verdade!

Jensen estava confuso e apavorado. Tentou apertar o botão de emergência, com as mãos trêmulas, mas Jared as interceptou.

\- Você vai parar com isso agora, entendeu?! - completou o moreno. Jared se referia aos sonhos. Jensen entendeu que o outro não queria que ele chamasse por socorro.

\- Mas... Eu preciso ir pra casa... - choramingou o louro. - Não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo. Estava tão nervoso que o ar começava a faltar em seus pulmões.

\- Você arruinou a minha vida! - Padalecki agora sentia tanto ódio que sua boca chegava a espumar. Pensou em Genevieve, seu emprego que estava pelas pontas e as horas de pavor que passara em seus sonhos. - Não quero nunca mais sonhar com você, entendeu?

Jensen apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Não conseguia raciocinar e não tinha o que dizer. Então Jared também sonhava com ele? Deu graças a Deus quando ouviu barulho dos vizinhos que pelo jeito haviam percebido que o elevador estava parado. Pensou em gritar por socorro, mas nem isso conseguiu fazer.

\- Vai ficar aí, calado? Eu quero saber! Eu preciso saber! Por que você inferniza os meus sonhos? - Bufou Jared.

\- E... Eu... Eu... Não sei...

Padalecki enfureceu-se. Não era possível que o infeliz fosse fazer-se de inocente agora. Em um impulso segurou os braços do louro com força e sacudiu, fitando seus olhos. As pernas de Ackles bambearam.

\- Então vai me dizer que não é você que tira minhas calças em público, me beija a força, assopra a minha noiva pra longe?

Jensen sentiu sua cabeça girar. Aquela informação era demais para ele. Então os sonhos que ele tinha... As situações que ele criava... Jared... Ele também vivenciava tudo aquilo? Engoliu em seco, e continuou sem dizer nada.

\- Responde! - vociferou Padalecki, sacudindo-o mais uma vez.

\- Eu... - os olhos de Jensen encheram-se de lágrimas. Eram lágrimas de desespero. - Me desculpa. Eu... Pensava que os sonhos eram só meus... - disse por fim.

\- Pois saiba que também são meus! - Padalecki respondeu enfático. Bufou. Talvez o rapaz estivesse dizendo a verdade. Parecia genuinamente surpreso. Mas... Aquilo agora pouco importava. Não poderia apenas aceitar um pedido de desculpas e deixar que o culpado por sua vida estar em ruínas escapasse impunemente. Além do mais, era revoltante que Jensen quisesse torturá-lo em seus sonhos, mesmo que fossem privados. Afinal, eles nem se conheciam!

Nessa hora o elevador se destravou, mas em vez de continuar descendo, subiu. Logo estavam os dois, novamente, no décimo andar.

\- Venha, precisamos conversar - Disse Padalecki, puxando Ackles pelo braço até que estivessem no interior de seu apartamento novamente.

Jensen queria fugir dali, mas tentou se acalmar. Teria que confessar a Jared que ele era o seu crush, e tudo mais... Admitir que achava ele gostoso... Que tinha tara nele, essas coisas. Que queria sim vê-lo nu, e passar as mãos por todo o seu corpo. Nada demais... Por um momento Ackles achou que fosse perder os sentidos de tanta vergonha.

\- E então... Me diz... Por que você faz essas coisas comigo no sonho?

\- Eu... Eu não sabia que você também sonhava com isso... Eu juro... Por que... Achei que o sonho fosse só meu e... Eu faço coisas malucas mesmo... É sonho, né? - Jensen tentou soltar um sorrisinho amarelo, mas nem isso conseguiu fazer.

\- Tudo bem. Já entendi essa parte. - Jared respondeu irritado. - Mas eu quero saber por que me beija, arranca as minhas calças... Assopra a minha noiva...

\- É... Que... Você é bonito... - respondeu Jensen apologeticamente, em um fio de voz, sentindo seu rosto enrubescer.

Ok. Jared já tinha entendido. Aquele bruxo maldito havia arruinado a sua vida simplesmente porque o achava bonito. Exatamente como ele desconfiara... Que ótimo!  
\- Seu... Filho da puta! - xingou Padalecki. Em um impulso de raiva, acertou o queixo de Jensen com um soco bem dado. Ackles se desequilibrou para trás mas não chegou a cair. Estava surpreso e assustado, e não revidou a agressão. Ele só tinha uma coisa em mente naquele momento. Sair porta a fora e pedalar para bem longe dali.

\- Hey, onde você pensa que vai? - Se o louro achava que um mero soco no queijo pagara por tudo o que fizera a ele estava muito enganado. Antes que Jensen conseguisse fugir do apartamento, Padalecki pegou um par de algemas que tinha estrategicamente deixado por perto, e prendeu o homem com os braços para trás. Sorte sua a tara que Genevieve tinha por policiais, pois aquele apetrecho lhe seria muito útil.

\- O que? Por que está fazendo isso!? Por favor, me solta. Me deixa ir! - implorou Jensen.

Infeliz! Paracia tão inofensivo agora... Mas Padalecki não podia se deixar enganar. Bruxo desgraçado! Padeiro do mal! Precisava se vingar dele de alguma forma. Infelizmente não poderia arrancar as calças do outro no meio da padaria, em frente ao seu patrão e ao resto do mundo, ou seria até preso. Não poderia beijá-lo a força... Aliás, poderia... Mas isso só serviria para fazer aquela bichona feliz. O que fazer então?

\- Olha... Desculpa... Eu sei que está com raiva, mas... Era tudo apenas sonho... Passou... E não vai acontecer de novo... - ponderou Jensen. Seu queixo latejava e ter os braços presos o deixavam realmente assustado. Aquele homem podia ser lindo, mas era completamente maluco.

Apenas sonho? APENAS sonho? Os olhos de Jared se encheram de lágrimas. Sonhos que arruinaram sua vida, abalaram seu noivado, puseram seu emprego em risco, e destruíram sua sanidade mental!

\- Pois saiba que esses sonhos acabaram com a minha vida! - vociferou Padalecki. - Mas talvez não seja fácil para você entender. Com essa vidinha de merda que leva... É um gay idiota, sem instrução. Um empregadinho de padaria vagabunda! Eu sou um advogado, graduado, bem sucedido. Noivo. Só sonhando mesmo eu seria sequer seu amigo...

Jensen ficou com raiva. Que homem nojento! Teria retribuído o soco se estivesse com as mãos livres. Mas se antes sentia-se culpado e pronto a perdoar a reação exagerada e agressiva do moreno, agora pretendia se defender e chamar a polícia. Correu até a porta e chutou com força.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo? - Padalecki puxou Jensen para trás e ambos caíram no chão, aos chutes e pontapés. Jared tinha as mãos livres, mas logo precisou ocupá-las tapando a boca de Ackles, que tentava gritar e morder. No meio da confusão, Jared conseguiu agarrar uma camiseta que estava pendurada no cabideiro ao lado da porta e amarrar com força entre os dentes do louro. Pronto, agora ele tinha a vantagem! Amarrou as pernas de Jensen também, e arrastou-o até a cama, prendendo uma das algemas à cabeceira. Deu-lhe mais um soco, dessa vez no estômago, e Jensen nem mesmo pode tentar se safar.

* * *

Poucos segundos depois vizinhos bateram na porta. Ackles pensou em fazer barulho batendo com os pés contra o colchão, mas desistiu com medo que isso não adiantasse e a sua situação até piorasse. Jared agora parecia louco o suficiente para tentar matá-lo.

Padalecki tratou de respirar fundo e penteou os cabelos rapidamente com as mãos.

\- Ahhh. Desculpa. Foi a televisão. Ela está com um problema no botão, e eu não conseguia diminuir. Vou ter que levar para o conserto... - justificou-se ele.

\- Tem certeza? - o síndico colocou a cabeça para dentro do apartamento, mas tudo parecia em ordem. - Pensamos que fosse um assalto! Já ia chamar a Polícia...

Jared riu, um tanto nervoso. Sorte que sua desculpa colou, e os vizinhos foram embora dali.

* * *

Jensen estava apavorado. Lágrimas escorriam pelos seus olhos, enquanto tentava falar alguma coisa. Mas nada saía de maneira compreensível. Padadecki não estava com medo que alguém dessa pela falta dele e ligasse para a Polícia? Aquela tinha sido a última entrega do dia. Sheppard poderia dar a informação, e sua bicicleta estava estacionada no prédio! Como um advogado podia ser tão descuidado? Jensen, entretanto, sabia que ninguém procuraria por ele. Pelo menos não até segunda-feira... Mas como Jared podia saber que ele não tinha família por perto e nenhum amigo realmente próximo?

Como se lesse os pensamentos do louro, Jared não custou a buscar o celular de Ackles em seus bolsos.

\- Deixe-me ver aqui... - disse em voz alta, e provocativa - nenhuma ligação... Hmmm parece que só quem te liga e manda mensagens é o tal Mark Sheppard, que parece ser o seu patrão... É... Definitivamente, ele só te dá ordens - riu Padalecki. Jared também viu algumas mensagens de Misha e Dannerl, e um grupo com todos do trabalho, que incluía além desses, mais dois nomes: Alexander Calvert e D. J. Qualls. Ninguém, entretanto, trocava mensagens com Jensen nos fins de semana. Encontrou o contato dos pais do louro, mas estes não falavam com o filho desde primeiro de março. Eles estavam em dezembro...

\- Você é um esquisito anti-social... - concluiu Padalecki - não tenho com o que me preocupar... Segunda-feira eu mando uma mensagem para o seu patrão dizendo que resolveu viajar por aí. De madrugada nós vamos para a minha cabana de caça, que fica longe de tudo!

Jensen gelou. Estava de fato perdido.


	5. Agora é guerra

**Anass, **vou responder seus comentário aqui. Espero que essa história tenha te inspirado mesmo a sonhar com os Js, principalmente se tiver sido um sonhos lúcido! :) De fato, Jared está vivendo uma confusão de sentimentos, e certamente um deles é uma grande atração pelo louro (que ele, é claro, não admite). Essa violência realmente foi longe demais, mas Jensen irá se defender da melhor forma que conseguir ;) Obrigada pelos comentários. Espero que continue lendo e se divertindo com essa fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - Agora é guerra**

Jensen esperou por muito tempo amarrado e amordaçado, rezando em silêncio, enquanto Jared fazia uma pequena mala de mantimentos e separava umas roupas para a viagem. Às vezes pensamentos racionais passavam pela cabeça do moreno. Como assim ele estava sequestrando uma pessoa? Ele tinha ido longe demais... Mas logo em seguida o ódio irracional, e o desejo de vingança, falavam mais alto. Aquele homem merecia um castigo, e o teria! É claro que não pretendia tirar a vida de ninguém... Mas Ackles tomaria no mínimo um grande susto.

Por volta das duas horas da manhã, Padalecki finalmente soltou Jensen da cama.

\- Vem, anda. Nós vamos viajar... – disse entre dentes, e encostando uma grande faca de churrasco nas costas do rapaz.

Jensen nem pensou em reagir. Caminhou ao lado do moreno como este o instruiu. Estava cansado, dolorido, com fome, e principalmente morrendo de sede. Mas mais do que tudo, estava apavorado. Jared sabia que ele não tinha dinheiro... Aliás, Jared não precisava de dinheiro! Aquele sequestro só podia ser para torturá-lo e matá-lo, e com requinte de crueldade. Quem mandou sair por aí sonhando com um psicopata?

Quando saíram do apartamento, Ackles torceu desesperadamente para que encontrassem com algum vizinho no corredor, que talvez percebesse alguma coisa estranha. Contava que Padalecki pelo menos iria esquecer que a bicicleta da padaria estava estacionada no prédio. Mas, para azar de Jensen, os corredores estavam completamente vazios. Padalecki foi cuidadoso, e evitou todas as câmeras de segurança instaladas no prédio. O porteiro não ficava de vigia vinte e quatro horas, e, de madrugada, estava dormindo. Tudo saiu como o moreno planejara. Antes de entrarem no carro, Jared ainda se lembrou de apanhar a bicicleta do louro.

Fizeram uma viagem de duas horas, em total silêncio. Jensen preferia que Jared tivesse colocado música, ou até falado alguma coisa, o que não aconteceu. Foram para ele duas horas de tortura. Sorte que, ao menos, seus olhos não foram vendados, e ele pôde se distrair tentando chamar a atenção das pessoas que cruzavam em outros carros, apesar da escuridão e do vidro com insulfilm. Ao fim da viagem, se embrenharam por uma estrada de terra bastante deserta.

\- Pronto. Pode sair do carro...

Jensen saiu, novamente ameaçado pelo facão.

\- Você precisa fazer xixi?

O louro acenou a cabeça afirmativamente. Jared então caminhou com ele até o mato, há alguns metros da casa. Com cuidado para que Jensen não pudesse reagir, deu um jeito de tirar as algemas e depois recolocá-las, agora deixando os braços de Jensen para frente. deixou que ele aliviasse a bexiga, e levou-o em seguida para a cabana.

* * *

A cabana era pequena e tinha uma única cama de casal. Foi lá que Jared prendeu Jensen, antes de finalmente libertá-lo da mordaça.

\- Pronto. Agora se quiser gritar, grita. Não tem ninguém para te ouvir.

Mas Jensen não gritou. Estava com a garganta seca. E de nada adiantaria, de qualquer forma...

\- Eu quero água, por favor - suplicou o louro.

\- Hmmmm. Não. - respondeu Padalecki - Eu estou aqui para te torturar. Ficar com sede é horrível... - concluiu.

Em seguida o advogado usou o banheiro e ainda pegou uma garrafa de água fresquinha e se esbaldou na frente do sequestrado. Também comeu alguns sonhos. E nem ofereceu...

Que ódio! Jensen queria enforcar aquele homem malévolo.

\- Você é maluco, sabia? Você disse que eu tinha destruído a sua vida, mas você que está fazendo isso... Vão descobrir o que fez comigo, e você vai ser preso.

\- Eu não tenho mais nada a perder, seu desgraçado... Mas de qualquer forma, vai ser a sua palavra contra a minha. Em quem você acha que vão acreditar? Em um advogado gabaritado e de boa família, ou um empregadinho de padaria, que nem tem onde cair morto?

Jensen ficou um tanto aliviado ao perceber que Jared tinha a intenção de deixá-lo sair dali vivo. Mesmo assim, não conseguiu evitar a raiva. O louro puxou o braço com força, tentando se soltar, e só conseguiu machucar o pulso. Se pudesse, teria esmurrado a cara do moreno. Como ele era arrogante... E pensar que Jensen perdera tanto tempo apaixonado, suspirando por ele...

\- O que você pretende fazer comigo então, hein, maravilhoso e poderoso advogado gabaritado? - perguntou com ironia.

\- O que for passando pela minha cabeça, seu ajudante de padeiro vagabundo...

\- Pois sabe o que eu acho? Você podia me deixar ir embora... Eu já disse que não vou mais atrapalhar os seus sonhos! - falou com raiva - Podia pedir desculpas para a sua noiva. Voltar para o seu emprego, ou arranjar outro, sei lá... - Jensen bufou - Mas não! Você quer a todo custo me manter por perto. Deve ter é um desejo louco e reprimido por mim!

Desgraçado! Jensen falava como se tudo fosse muito simples... Fácil falar quando não tivera sido ele a passar noites e noites sofrendo, sem dormir, e com a saúde mental abalada. Seu noivado não tinha mais salvação. Seu emprego, Jared esperava recuperar. Mas apenas após um mês de férias forçadas... E agora o louro ainda vinha dizer que estava atraído por ele? Que grande filho da puta!

\- Idiota! - o moreno esbravejou, jogando o resto da água que tinha na garrafa na cara do outro.

Ótimo! Agora além de tudo ele estava todo molhado... Jensen queimava de ódio por dentro, mas respirou fundo e tratou de ficar quieto. Era burrice continuar naquela guerra quando ele estava em total desvantagem. Fechou os olhos. Precisava dormir.

* * *

Jared deitou-se na cama ao lado de Jensen, que já parecia estar adormecido. Não havia outro lugar para deitar afinal... O louro ao seu lado parecia tão inofensivo agora... Seu belo rosto exibia as marcas de um soco e da mordaça que o apertara por tanto tempo. A cabeça de Jared estava a mil. Ele devia mesmo estar ficando maluco... Talvez devesse deixá-lo ir embora no dia seguinte. Fechou os olhos na tentativa de descansar um pouco, apesar de seus pensamentos ainda estarem a mil por hora.

Lá pelas tantas Padalecki olhou para o lado. Onde estava Jensen? Desesperou-se. O moreno levantou da cama de supetão. As algemas estavam presas à cama, mas nem sinal do louro. Jared olhou rapidamente por toda a cabana, mas não o encontrou. Como ele conseguira se soltar? Jared já estava prestes a sair para procurá-lo do lado de fora quando Jensen entrou janela a dentro, voando.

\- V... Você voa? Na vida real? - apavorou-se o advogado. - Eu sabia! É um bruxo de verdade! - gritou em desespero.

\- Deixa de ser idiota - o louro respondeu sem paciência - Será que não consegue perceber que está sonhando?

Despertar Jared para a lucidez era um risco que Jensen precisava tomar. Queria que o moreno tivesse consciência de que naquele "mundo", era ele - um mero empregadinho de padaria - quem mandava. É claro que ao perceber que estava sonhando, Jared poderia também desenvolver o poder de manipular as coisas. Entretanto, Ackles sabia que seria difícil para ele. Jensen já era expert, além de praticar desde muito novo, lêra uma dezena de livros sobre o assunto.

Jared olhou em volta assustado. Tudo parecia tão real... Mas... Realmente... Talvez Jensen tivesse razão. O louro não podia voar de verdade...

Sem dizer mais nada, Jensen começou a assoprar, e assoprar, cada vez mais forte. Jared sentiu seus pés se desprendendo do chão e seu corpo sendo levado por um violento redemoinho. A sensação era horrível, como se um furação tivesse atingido sua pequena e frágil cabana.

\- Socorro! Pare com isso! - berrou Padalecki.

\- Não! Por que haveria de parar? - a voz de Jensen era estrondosa. Mais poderosa que um trovão.

Padalecki viu com pavor a cabana se desfazer, e voou, junto com madeira e árvores, para bem longe. Seu corpo todo doía. Mas, pelo menos, ele sabia que estava sonhando. Tentou manipular alguma coisa com o pensamento, como Jensen fazia, mas não conseguiu mover uma palha... Bem, pelo menos logo logo ele iria acordar.

\- Você é um idiota - xingou o moreno - quando eu acordar você vai se ver comigo! - berrou Padalecki a plenos pulmões. Jensen não estava por perto, mas o moreno acreditava que ele pudesse escutá-lo.

\- E quando dormir de novo, você vai se ver comigo! - ameaçou a voz do outro. Em seguida o louro apareceu ricamente vestido, como uma rei de histórias infantis, e segurando um cetro dourado. Tinha capa e tudo...

Os dois estavam em um descampado, com nada em volta. Jensen apontou o cetro para o chão e roedores de todos os tamanhos correram em direção ao moreno para atacá-lo.

\- Ahhhhh! - Padalecki gritou e se sacudiu, tentando afastar os bichos, enquanto Jensen ria. Quando finalmente os animais se afastaram Jared fitou o louro com ódio.

\- Você é muito burro, sabia? Porque pode fazer o que quiser comigo aqui, mas não pode me machucar de verdade. Se continuar me torturando todas as noites, vou ser obrigado a te matar.

Jensen já tinha uma resposta pronta para isso. Ele não era burro de fato...

\- Melhor para mim! Dizem que a consciência dos mortos fica presa em seus sonhos -inventou - Se eu morrer você nunca mais vai poder dormir em paz. Eu sempre estarei aqui para te desgraçar.

Jared engoliu em seco. Estaria o outro blefando? Talvez. Mas ele não podia ter certeza.

\- Então vou te aleijar. E colocar música bem alta para você não dormir nunca mais... - Bufou o moreno.

\- Eu consigo dormir sob qualquer circunstância... E você pode me aleijar se quiser... - ponderou Ackles - Mas não isso não é pior que ser despedaçado e depois curado novamente por vezes seguidas. E ainda posso usar a minha imaginação... Por exemplo, já pensou em ser mordido pelo Godzilla?

Com pavor, Jared avistou o gigantesco réptil se aproximando pesadamente. O moreno esfregou os olhos. Respirou fundo. Estava tudo bem... Aquilo era apenas um sonho... Aliás, um terrível pesadelo... Padalecki se beliscou fortemente, na esperança de acordar. Ser atacado por aquele troço não seria nada agradável, mesmo que não fosse realidade. Ele estava apavorado...

\- Você está com fome, querido? Quer um pedaço de carne? - Atiçou Jensen. Ele estava gostando de ver Padalecki tão assustado. Pelo menos ali, no sonho, era ele o todo poderoso.

O animal de aproximou e Jared, em um impulso desesperado, começou a correr. Correu o máximo que pôde e constatou que não saía do lugar. Jensen o olhava do alto. Plainava agora por cima dele, todo soberano, e apreciando a cena. Viu quando o gigantesco réptil mordeu uma das pernas de Padalecki. Sangue jorrou para todos os lados, formando um rio de sangue.

\- Buáááááá! Socorro! - O moreno gritava e chorava, porque aquilo doía de verdade. Jensen até sentiu pena, pois aquele homem choroso agora lembrava a ele do Jared por quem se apaixonou. Pensou em lhe estender a mão, mas logo se lembrou de todo o desprezo que moreno nutria por ele na vida real, e voltou a ficar com raiva.

Não demorou muito para que o sangue fosse tanto que Jared tivesse que nadar para não se afogar nele. O réptil não estava mais lá, porém a situação do moreno parecia cada vez mais horrorosa. Ele agora nadava em um rio de sangue e lágrimas e lutava bravamente para não se afogar. Ficou naquele suplício pelo que pareceu a ele ser uma eternidade.

Jensen assistia à cena quando Padaleck desapareceu diante de seus olhos. Não custou muito para que acordasse também, após o choque de seu corpo batendo dolorosamente contra o chão . O pulso, ainda preso a cabeceira, doía bastante com a pressão e posição desconfortável. Tinha sido empurrado para fora da cama.

\- Agora é a minha vez, desgraçado! - anunciou Padalecki com um brilho de ódio no olhar.


	6. Pavor, ternura, risos e raiva

**Capítulo 6 - Momentos de pavor, ternura, risos e raiva**

Jensen conseguiu voltar para a cama com dificuldade, mas foi empurrado para fora mais uma vez.

\- Nem pense nisso. Agora você fica no chão! - anunciou Padalecki raivoso. O moreno teve que se segurar para não ir lá dar um chute em Ackles.

Jensen ficou quieto. Seu braço latejava, preso pela algema, e contorcido de mau jeito. Além disso estava com fome, sede e frio. Mas o louro sabia que se queixar só iria piorar a sua situação. Jared estava com raiva por ter sido mordido pelo Godzilla e tudo o mais... Talvez ele tivesse exagerado um pouquinho.

E assim mais um dia de tortura se passou para Jensen. À noite, Jared bem que tentou ficar acordado, mas acabou pegando no sono, e Ackles teve a sua revanche. Padalecki agora também reconhecia quando estava sonhando, ou seja, tinha sonhos lúcidos. Entretanto, ao contrário de Jensen, não conseguia manipulá-los. Ficaram em um ciclo de raiva e de vingança até segunda-feira. Nesse dia Padalecki enviou uma mensagem de texto para o patrão de Jensen anunciando que o louro estava viajando por aí. Mark Sheppard quase surtou e mandou várias respostas desaforadas que deixaram o louro bastante envergonhado e preocupado.

\- Eu vou perder meu emprego, seu desgraçado!

\- Bem feito! Arranja outro. Não foi isso que disse para mim?

\- Só que eu não sou riquinho e filhinho de papai como você! Tenho contas para pagar – bufou Jensen. Jared deu de ombros.

Não custou para que Misha e Danneel também enviassem mensagens para saber o que estava acontecendo, e Padalecki também as respondeu, como se fosse o outro, para que ninguém desconfiasse de nada.

Enquanto isso, Genevieve, apesar de chateada com o noivo, preocupou-se por não receber nenhuma notícia dele. Sim, para ela, Jared ainda era seu noivo. Um noivo que andava se comportando de forma grosseira e rabugenta, mas ainda assim o amava... Acabou enviando uma mensagem para ele, mas o moreno não teve nenhuma vontade de respondê-la. Já tinha problemas suficientes naquele momento... Ignorou a moça por completo.

No inicio da tarde, Jensen, jogado de mau jeito no chão - a cama era para ele agora uma memória distante - tentava dormir. Estava fraco, com frio e desidratado, e aquela era a melhor saída que tinha para livrar-se de seu suplício. Sabia que Jared, estando acordado, não apareceria em seus sonhos. Mas tudo bem... Pelo menos lá ele estaria livre, confortável, e fazendo o que bem quisesse.

Jared voltava do banheiro quando viu Jensen de olhos fechados, quase pegando no sono. Foi logo chutando para acordá-lo. Ackles sentiu os pontapés, mas não quis dar o braço a torcer. Não daria aquele gostinho ao moreno. Permaneceria quieto, e de olhos bem fechados, como se já estivesse dormindo.

\- Hey! Acorda! - bradou Padalecki, sacudindo o louro com força.

Jensen teve vontade de rir quando percebeu que o moreno parecia alarmado, e verificou seu pulso.

O advogado sacudiu Ackles e chamou por ele. Mas nada... O rapaz parecia mesmo desmaiado. Jared ficou assustado. Sabia que tinha dado muito pouca água ao outro desde que chegaram. Comida então, praticamente nada. Mas ele estivera prestando atenção o tempo todo! Em que momento a situação do louro tinha ficado crítica, e ele não percebeu? Que merda! O que ele ia fazer agora? Tinha que tentar dar um jeito, pois se precisassem de um médico, ele estava ferrado.

Padalecki segurou Jensen e puxou-o para cima da cama, com bastante dificuldade. Apesar do moreno ser forte, a posição era desfavorável e o louro era um peso morto. Ackles, por sua vez, estava curtindo a situação... Sentia a respiração de Jared ofegante pelo esforço e preocupação. Sentia também a pele do outro roçando contra a sua, e seus braços fortes o pegando com vontade.

Jared acomodou a cabeça de Jensen sobre os travesseiros cuidadosamente e foi correndo buscar água, para quando conseguisse acordá-lo.

\- Hey, Jensen... Vamos... Acorda... - Padalecki sussurrou no ouvido do louro, sacudindo-o de leve.

Jared nunca havia chegado tão perto de Jensen... Enquanto dava tapinhas de leve em seu rosto, reparava nas sardas que salpicavam sua pele clara, os cílios longos, e os lábios bem feitos...

\- Você é bem bonitinho, hein? – o advogado pensou alto.

Jensen teve vontade de abrir um sorriso, mas se segurou. Aquele Deus grego (vilão, mas mesmo assim, Deus grego), o achava bonito?

\- Ah nossa... Como você está gelado! - murmurou Jared em seguida, pegando no braço do outro. A camisa de Ackles estava molhada porque muitas vezes, quando o moreno se irritava, jogava água nele. - Vamos tirar essa camisa... - completou.

Mas Jensen estava com o braço preso na cama. Um braço bastante machucado, por sinal. O louro sentiu seu coração bater mais depressa quando percebeu o outro livrando-o da algema. Ele poderia ter pulado da cama, quem sabe aproveitado aquela oportunidade para reagir... Fugir dali... Mas ele simplesmente não conseguiu se mexer. Jared estava todo fofo. Todo cuidadoso com ele... Por algum motivo aquilo era mais irresistível que a fuga. Em seguida Jensen sentiu Padalecki desabotoar sua camisa e puxar seus braços para livrá-lo da roupa, ainda apoiando-o como podia para evitar machucá-lo.

Que corpo bonito tinha o empregado da padaria... Que pele branca e macia... Mas Padalecki não era gay e não estava se importando nem um pouco com isso! Era apenas uma observação... Mas precisava sentir se o rapaz estava mesmo gelado, e foi por esse único motivo que passou as mãos levemente pelo corpo de Jensen.

\- Prontinho... Deixa eu te cobrir - falou, jogando um cobertor quente em cima do louro. E pensar que deixava Jensen passar a noite molhado e descoberto, no chão... Jared sentiu seu coração acelerar. E se o homem estivesse realmente mal? E se ele não levasse Jensen ao médico e o infeliz acabasse morrendo ali, naquela cabana? Por pior que Ackles fosse, não queria ser o assassino de ninguém!

Enquanto pensava no que fazer, sem prestar muita atenção em seus próprios movimentos, Jared acariciava Jensen de leve, por cima dos cobertores. Às vezes suplicava baixinho para que ele acordasse. O louro suspirava em silêncio. A única coisa que não podia manipular em seus sonhos era o comportamento de Padalecki. Pela primeira vez aquele homem se mostrava doce e carinhoso com ele, e a sensação era boa. É claro que Jensen ainda odiava Jared. Não tinha como perdoar o que o moreno estava fazendo com ele. Enquanto ansiava por mais um afago, entretanto, começava a odiá-lo um pouco menos...

Depois de algum tempo, Padalecki sentiu que não poderia suportar mais. Seu coração batia a mil por hora. Mesmo que fosse preso, precisava levar Jensen para o hospital mais próximo. Agora que estava decidido, iria agir depressa. Colocou os sapatos apressado. Saiu da cabana e deixou o carro aberto. Em seguida voltou para buscar o louro.

Ackles, que percebera a movimentação e imaginara a intenção do advogado, estava apreensivo porque sentia que aquele ato não planejado poderia ser a sua salvação. Ao mesmo tempo, talvez fosse injusto deixar que Jared fosse preso... Afinal, ele, Jensen, era igualmente bandido. Dois vilões horríveis se torturando mutuamente sem nenhuma razão muito óbvia... Não poderiam resolver aquela situação de maneira civilizada?

Jensen não tinha exatamente decidido o que fazer, quando sentiu as mãos de Jared invadirem seu corpo por baixo da coberta para tentar erguê-lo da cama. Sua pele reagiu com sensibilidade ao toque, e as cócegas foram inevitáveis. Ackles não conseguiu conter o riso.

* * *

\- Hahahahahahhahahaha

Padalecki olhou para o louro incrédulo. Como assim? O que estava acontecendo? Ele demorou alguns segundos para se tocar de que tinha sido trolado. A primeira reação foi um alívio gigantesco. Graças a Deus não precisava correr com o louro para o hospital. O sentimento seguinte, entretanto, foi de total fúria.

\- V... você... Estava acordado esse tempo todo? - esbravejou o moreno.

Jensen só conseguia rir. Estava tudo bem. Ele não ia morrer e agora eles podiam fazer as pazes... Pena que Jared Padalecki não parecia compartilhar da mesma opinião.

Desgraçado! Que vergonha ele estava sentindo por ter sido feito de idiota, além de Jensen provavelmente ter ouvido algumas coisas que ele jamais deveria. Tipo, que Jared o achava bonito... Sem perder tempo, o moreno prendeu Jensen novamente à cama.

\- Ahhh, não! Sério!? - desesperou-se Ackles.

\- Claro! O que você pensou? Que eu fosse te colocar no colo e te dar suquinho de maçã?

\- Ahhh Jared. Qual é? Vamos parar com essa briga!

\- Você que começou! – Disse Jared irritado, arrancando o cobertor de Jensen e empurrando ele para fora da cama de novo.

Dizendo isso Padalecki se retirou. Estava zangado. Jensen o havia assustado de verdade, e aquilo não era justo! Ele sofria à noite. Ackles sofria de dia. Regras eram regras...

Jensen desesperou-se. Como fora burro! A melhor solução teria sido abrir os olhos devagar e fazer charme. Jared teria cuidado dele... Talvez pedido desculpas... E ele teria feito o mesmo. E agora estaria aninhado nos ombros do moreno, bebendo o tal suquinho de maçã... Só que não.

* * *

Jared foi dar uma volta para espairecer a cabeça. Estava morrendo de raiva. Até quando ele e Jensen ficariam vivendo aquele ciclo de torturas? O problema é que deixando o louro ir, era ele quem ficava em total desvantagem. E se Jensen resolvesse procurar a polícia? Com certeza se investigassem descobririam muitas evidências contra ele, afinal Padalecki era um descuidado sequestrador de primeira viagem... Mas mesmo que o louro ficasse de bico calado, quem disse que o deixaria em paz durante os sonhos. Era muito azar que ambos sonhassem sempre na mesma realidade, e Ackles conseguisse manipular tudo! Desgraçado. Mesmo que estivesse a quilômetros de distância daquele homem seria impossível se livrar dele.

Bem, Padalecki não precisava ser precipitado. Ainda tinha água e comida para alguns dias... Pensaria em alguma coisa. Era um homem inteligente...

* * *

Quando voltou para dentro da cabana, Jared foi para a cozinha preparar macarrão com molho de tomate. Fez todo o pacote de massa. Legal, aquela quantidade daria para umas quatro refeições bem servidas! Para Jensen, separou um pedaço de pão velho, que daria a ele em algum momento de generosidade. Às vezes ia até o quarto para espiar o louro. Este mantinha-se no chão, sem camisa, e com cara de poucos amigos.

De repente, Ackles e Padalecki escutaram um barulho de carro do lado de fora, como se alguém tivesse acabado de estacionar. Quem poderia estar ali? A polícia? Escutaram em seguida a porta se abrindo, e passos de alguém adentrando a sala. Ambos se entreolharam, sentindo seus corações baterem aceleradamente. Jared engoliu em seco.


	7. Uma visita inesperada

**Capítulo 7 - Uma visita inesperada**

\- Tem alguém em casa? – perguntou uma voz, que Jared reconheceu no ato. Pelo menos não era a polícia... De qualquer forma, era muito azar que seu primo estivesse ali!

Aquela cabana de caça estava sempre vazia. Era muito raro, muito mesmo, que alguém fosse visitá-la. Ela pertencia ao pai e ao tio de Jared, e nos dias atuais, apenas o advogado e um de seus primos – o primo Jeffrey - ainda iam até lá.

\- Errr. Jeffrey!? Oi… – Jared correu para sala, antes que o primo entrasse no quarto.

\- Jared! Que surpresa! O que você está fazendo por aqui? – Jeff era só sorrisos - Vi um carro estacionado do lado de fora. Torci para que fosse seu, e não de algum vagabundo que porventura tivesse invadido nossa propriedade.

Padalecki explicou que estava de férias e que resolvera sair um pouco da agitação de Austin, que era onde morava. Jeff tinha parado por ali apenas para passar a noite. Precisava estar na capital do Texas no dia seguinte para um compromisso de trabalho. Ele e o resto da família, inclusive os pais de Jared, moravam em uma cidade um pouco afastada de Austin, e a cabana ficava mais ou menos na metade do caminho até lá.

Jared estava nervoso. Teria que dar um jeito de se livrar daquele primo, e bem depressa.

\- Ahhh. Não sei se é uma boa ideia você passar a noite, primo... Porque... Tem feito muito frio... E... Quando chove, a casa fica cheia de goteiras. Precisamos consertar o telhado! - completou sem jeito. Depois, vendo a cara nada alarmada do outro, completou - E a noite aparecem roedores pela sala. Uma ratazanas enormes!

Jeff olhou para o primo reticente. Estava claro para Jared que o homem achara tudo um bando de desculpas esfarrapadas... Mas e se ele estivesse com uma garota, querendo privacidade? De qualquer forma, o recado estava dado. Se Jeff fosse uma pessoa com semancol, iria embora dali. Afinal, Padalecki chegara primeiro...

Jeffrey já ia abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, quando uma voz masculina se fez ouvir do quarto.

\- Jared! - chamava ele.

Jeffrey lançou olhares incrédulos ao primo.

\- Ahhh. É... Eu... Trouxe um amigo. Vou lá ver o que ele quer... – Padalecki explicou sem graça, sentindo seu rosto enrubescer de vergonha. Como explicar uma amigo em sua cama? Sua vontade agora era de esganar o louro que não ficou de boca fechada.

* * *

\- Quem está aí? - quis saber Jensen.

\- É um primo meu. E você, fica quieto! – Ameaçou Jared baixinho. Maldito! Por que fora chamar seu nome? Padalecki pretendia se livrar de Jeffrey antes que ele descobrisse o louro ali. Agora era tarde demais... Mesmo assim, seria melhor que os dois não chegassem a se encontrar.

\- Ahh, nada disso! Eu vou é gritar bem alto se você não me soltar... - Ackles respondeu, também mantendo o tom de voz baixo para que o visitante não os escutasse.

Padalecki trincou os dentes de raiva e nervosismo. Soltou seu prisioneiro a contragosto. Não tinha outra opção, caso contrário ele gritaria e pediria ajuda.

O louro então apareceu na sala ao lado de Padalecki. Fora as curtas visitas que fizera ao matagal, do lado de fora, para fazer suas necessidades, era a primeira vez que Jensen caminhava nos últimos três dias. Suas pernas estavam enferrujadas, e isso transparecia em seu andar claudicante.

\- Ahh oi. Prazer. Eu sou o Jeffrey, primo do Jared. – apresentou-se o homem, segurando o riso. Jared engoliu em seco. A imagem que seu primo via era a de um homem lindo, sem camisa, com os cabelos bastante bagunçados. Aquela figura saíra do quarto de Jared, caminhando de forma engraçada, como se estivesse com dor. Vergonha definia bem o que o moreno sentia naquele momento.

\- Prazer. Eu sou o Jensen... - disse o louro esticando a mão.

Padalecki, lembrando dos machucados de Ackles, achou por bem explicá-los – Ele foi agredido... Imagina... Em Austin... A capital está ficando violenta... E... Eu... Então o trouxe para cá, para descansar um pouco. Mas ele... É meu amigo... É só um amigo! - enfatizou.

Jeff olhou para Jared, incrédulo. Depois deu um tapinha condescendente em seus ombros, o que apenas serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais nervoso. Estava mais do que claro o que Jeffrey estava pensando… O moreno tentou falar alguma coisa, mas as palavras certas lhe escaparam. Como de fato justificar o que estava acontecendo ali?

Jeffrey então prestou atenção ao rosto do louro e aos hematomas que evidenciavam a violência sofrida. Que covardia bater em alguém só por ser gay!

– Acho um absurdo essa violência gratuita. O Texas sempre foi um estado conservador e cheio de preconceitos... Mas achava que em Austin as coisas eram diferentes... - desabafou Jeffrey, com uma expressão penalizada no rosto.

\- Não... É... Foi assalto... - Jared falou, na tentativa desesperada que Jeffrey ainda pudesse acreditar que Jensen era heterossexual e que entre Jared e ele existia apenas amizade. Mas Jeff nem prestou atenção ao primo. Estava claro que o rapaz já estava com sua opinião mais do que formada…

Jensen não respondeu nada. Ainda estava zonzo, tentando colocar os pensamentos no lugar. Agora que estava liberto das algemas, o que deveria fazer? Pedir licença e ir embora de bicicleta passou por sua cabeça, mas aquilo seria loucura. No estado que se encontrava, não chegaria muito longe... Ele estava sujo e faminto, mas acima de tudo, precisava de água. Sim, precisava desesperadamente de água. Cambaleou até a cozinha.

Padalecki não gostou. Não queria perder o louro de vista nem por um segundo. Sabia lá o que ele poderia aprontar...

\- Jensen, o que você quer? - perguntou em seguida, indo atrás do louro. E Jeffrey, foi atrás dos dois.

\- Eu quero água... - Ackles respondeu simplesmente, enquanto procurava as garrafas, abrindo todos os armários que via pela frente.

Enquanto isso, Jeff viu a macarronada que estava ainda quente, olhando para ele de dentro da panela. Ele estava faminto, e aquilo parecia gostoso. Pegou uma colher para provar o molho. A cozinha era pequena, e Padalecki estava aflito com a invasão.

\- Jensen... Jeffrey... Por favor, sentem lá na sala. Eu vou levar a comida para mesa. Podemos comer e conversar mais a vontade fora da cozinha...

\- E água! - lembrou o louro, que ainda não tinha conseguido achar o que queria. Onde Padalecki enfiava as bebidas da casa? Talvez estivessem em uma geladeira escondida em algum lugar...

\- Tudo bem. E água... - disse, enquanto expulsava os outros dois da cozinha.

* * *

Enquanto Jeffrey voltou para sala e se sentou, Jensen foi até o quarto e roubou uma roupa de Jared. Ele não se sentia confortável em jantar sem camisa... Jared não custou a aparecer com pratos, copos e talheres, e levou comida, água e cerveja em seguida. Não queria Jensen e Jeffrey sozinhos na sala conversando sabe-se lá sobre o que.

Jeffrey se preparava para fazer um agradecimento pelo alimento que estava prestes a consumir, mas Ackles não podia esperar. Quando viu a garrafa d'água seus lábios chegaram a tremer de desespero. O louro quase bebeu no gargalo, mas se segurou e derramou, trêmulo, o líquido no copo.

\- Glup glup glup glup.

Jeffrey olhou um tanto espantado o desespero de Jensen ao engolir aquela água. O louro bebeu tão depressa que até se engasgou.

\- Err... Jensen... Calma... - Jared deu um sorriso amarelo, lançando em seguida um olhar furioso de rabo de ollho para Ackles. Não dava para ele tentar se comportar melhor?

\- Errr... Posso fazer a prece? - Perguntou Jeff, um tanto sem jeito.

Os dois assentiram, e ele fez. Que prece comprida... Jensen quase não segurou a vontade de engolir um segundo copo d'água e atacar a comida. Mas se conteve, e esperou o "amem" para fazê-lo.

\- Nhac nhac nhac! Glup glup glup!

O primo de Jared nunca tinha visto ninguém comer e beber tão vorazmente. Pensava que os gays fossem em geral mais educados. Aquele, pelo jeito, não se importava nem um pouco em ter modos à mesa.

Padalecki não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Estava morrendo de vergonha. Chutou o louro por baixo da mesa.

\- Aiiiiiii! - reclamou Jensen, de boca cheia.

Desgraçado. Quando Jared pusesse suas mãos no louro de novo, ele estaria perdido... Ficou com mais raiva ainda quando reparou na camisa que Jensen usava e no molho que deixara cair nela.

Jeffrey comia em silêncio, e bebericava sua cerveja. Puxou uma conversa bem genérica sobre o clima. Gente estranha essa... Foi só quando Jensen correu para o banheiro que sentiu-se um pouco mais a vontade para conversar com o primo.

\- Que figura esse seu... amigo, hein? - Jeff quase falou namorado, mas achou melhor chamar de amigo para não constranger Padalecki ainda mais.

Jared sorriu amarelo.

\- É... Desculpa ele... Ele está fazendo esse negócio de jejum intermitente, sabe? E estava com um pouquinho de fome...

\- Um POUQUINHO de fome? Nossa... Imagino esse homem com fome de verdade... - Jeffrey riu. - Mas... Nesse tal jejum intermitente não pode beber água também? - perguntou confuso.

\- Errr. Não... - Jared respondeu, sabendo que não fazia o menor sentido...

\- Bem, de qualquer forma, quero te parabenizar. Que bom que você está podendo viver a sua verdade.

Como assim "sua verdade"? Jared gelou

\- Jeff... Eu sei o que parece, mas não é nada disso! - Padalecki suava.

Com um sorriso bondoso e cúmplice, o primo lhe deu mais um daqueles tapinhas irritantes e prometeu guardar segredo.

* * *

Enquanto isso, após se sentar na privada e fazer alegremente suas necessidades em um vaso sanitário, como uma pessoa civilizada, Jensen se enfiou de baixo do chuveiro. A sensação da água caindo em seus cabelos, e molhando seu rosto e seu corpo era indescritível. Ele não aguentava mais sentir-se tão sujo! O louro usou o sabonete e shampoo de Padalecki. Eram cheirosos!

Agora, com a barriga cheia e de banho tomado, o louro sentia-se revigorado. Só então começava a ser capaz de raciocinar. Não podia deixar que Jeffrey fosse embora, deixando-o novamente sozinho com Jared. Ele não queria mais ficar preso, e passar fome, sede e frio! O louro sentiu seu coração acelerar, e seus olhos lacrimejarem, lembrando-se das horríveis sensações e do medo que tantas vezes sentira amarrado à cama. Não queria isso para si nunca mais!

* * *

\- Jared! Onde está minha toalha!?

Padalecki sorriu sem graça para o primo e saiu dali bufando de raiva. Pegou uma toalha de banho limpa e entregou para o louro através da porta entreaberta. O desgraçado com certeza tinha feito a maior molhação no banheiro, saindo do box antes de se secar!

Jensen então foi para o quarto com a toalha amarrada na cintura, se vestiu com roupas limpas de Padalecki. Em seguida voltou para sala depressa. Tinha medo que o advogado conseguisse se livrar de Jeffrey...

A camisa e a calça compridas demais para o louro não passaram despercebidas. Jeff soltou um risinho jocoso. Padalecki sentia-se frustrado, impotente e envergonhado. Detestava Jensen cada vez mais. Os três sentaram-se na sala, e conversaram principalmente sobre lembranças antigas de família de Jeff e Jared.

Jensen permaneceu quieto. Conforme o tempo passava, ia ficando cada vez mais nervoso com a situação. Passava por sua cabeça contar a Jeff o que estava acontecendo e pedir ajuda para sair dali, mas de alguma forma aquilo parecia errado e lhe faltava coragem. Além disso, Jeffrey e Jared eram primos... Talvez fosse fácil para Padalecki convencer o homem que era Jensen o louco da situação. Não podia estragar suas chances de fuga com palavras mal pensadas... O louro planejava simplesmente pedir carona na hora que Jeffrey estivesse saindo. Se enfiaria no carro dele, diria que estava com pressa de voltar para a cidade, e, quem sabe assim, Jared não tivesse outra escolha a não ser deixá-lo ir.

* * *

**OBS: O nome Jeffrey foi em homenagem ao irmão do Jared (pensei na imagem dele para o personagem). Não foi pensando no Jeffrey Dean Morgan.**


	8. Fim de papo

**Capítulo 8 - Fim de papo**

Como nem Jensen nem Jared queriam deixar Jeffrey sozinho com o outro, foi necessário que o próprio Jeff pedisse licença para dormir para que os outros dois se retirassem da sala. Quando finalmente se viram a sós no quarto, o clima estava muito estranho entre Ackles e Padalecki.

\- Você não se atreva a tentar nada, viu? - Ameaçou o moreno entredentes, sabendo entretanto que a situação havia se complicado para ele.

Jensen não disse nada e deitou-se na cama, enquanto Jared sentou na cadeira ao lado da porta. Ele não iria dormir. De jeito nenhum... Não com Jensen solto por ali. O louro fechou os olhos, mas também permaneceu acordado. Aquela noite não faria uma viagem ao seu paraíso subconsciente, mas seria por um bom motivo. Não podia se arriscar.

* * *

As horas de espera pareceram uma eternidade. A noite se arrastou. Quando finalmente Jensen e Jared viram a claridade adentrar a janela, comemoraram em silêncio. Finalmente Jeffrey iria embora dali, e isso deixava Padalecki aliviado. Quanto a Jensen, este tinha grande esperança de conseguir uma carona para a liberdade.

\- Nossa, estão de pé assim tão cedo? Eu ia deixar um bilhete, mas vou me despedir pessoalmente então... – disse Jeffrey ao ver as duas figuras amarrotadas e com cara de sono que surgiram apressadas ao sinal do primeiro barulhinho que fizera na sala. - Podem ficar tranquilos, eu já estou indo embora, e não vou mais incomodar vocês dois – completou bem humorado, dando um último e terrível tapinha nos ombros do primo.

\- Não, Jeff! Você não atrapalha em nada... – Jensen apressou-se a dizer – Na verdade... Eu estou precisando muito voltar... E... O Jared queria ficar aqui mais um tempo... Você se incomoda de me dar uma carona?

\- Não, claro que não! – respondeu Jeffrey, só então notando a cara de desespero de Jared.

\- Não, Jeffrey, não precisa! – Padalecki se precipitou a dizer, tentando interromper os planos de fuga do louro. – Jensen, o Jeff é um homem ocupado... E se você está querendo voltar para Austin, eu te levo.

\- Mas... – Jensen ficou nervoso. – Jeff disse que não tem problema, Jared... Eu sei que você quer ficar mais um pouco... Você não se incomoda, não é, Jeff?

Jeffrey balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Não! Eu não quero ficar aqui sozinho, Jensen! - reclamou Padalecki, ao mesmo tempo que juntava suas coisas apressado. - Você vai embora comigo! - disse, enfático.

Jared parecia nervoso, e Jensen mais ainda. Jeffrey ficou um tanto sem jeito com a situação. Talvez aqueles dois não estivessem se entendendo muito bem. Fazer o que... Namoro é assim mesmo... Sentiu-se bastante desconfortável quando Jensen correu e se enfiou dentro de seu carro, sob olhares aterrorizados de Padalecki.

\- Ele vai voltar comigo, Jeff! - avisou o advogado, antes que o primo decidisse que era melhor resolver logo a situação dando carona para o louro. Jeffrey olhava a cena atônito, esperando o desenrolar dos fatos.

\- Jensen, vem... Sai daí. Eu vou te levar pra casa... - Jared prometeu com a voz mansa. - Eu até já coloquei sua bicicleta no carro... Por favor...

\- Tem certeza? - Ackles perguntou, notando sinceridade nas palavras do moreno. E aquele pedido de "por favor" soou humilde, e, estranhamente, um tanto adorável.

\- Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem. Acabou. - Jared disse se aproximando da janela do carro de Jeffrey, em tom baixo, para que apenas Jensen pudesse escutar. Abriu o carro e convidou Ackles a se retirar, gentilmente.

E foi assim que o louro saiu de um carro e entrou no outro, despedindo-se do primo de seu raptor. Assim que se sentou no banco do carona, sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha. Tinha mesmo feito a escolha certa? Ele só podia estar doido! E se o advogado aparecesse com o facão? Por um segundo o rapaz gelou de medo, mas a sensação ruim logo passou. Felizmente o moreno parecia mesmo estar dizendo a verdade.

\- Pronto. Acabou. Vamos voltar para Austin. - anunciou Jared ao entrar no carro. Aquilo havia sido tudo loucura... Não podia continuar prendendo aquele rapaz ali. Pretendia sim fazer um acordo de paz. Mas se Jensen voltasse a atormentá-lo nos sonhos, aí iria atrás dele sem piedade.

* * *

Jensen e Jared permaneceram calados durante todo o trajeto, assim como na viagem de ida. O louro as vezes tinha vontade de puxar assunto, mas o outro estava tão sério... Melhor deixar quieto, afinal Padalecki era um homem louco, imprevisível... Tudo o que ele queria era chegar em casa são e salvo, e nunca mais encontrar com Jared na vida real. Mas talvez, quem sabe, até pudessem ficar amigos nos sonhos. É claro que ele não iria mais maltratar o moreno. Muito pelo contrário... Poderia levá-lo para voar, e até se divertiriam juntos... Quem sabe? Afinal não era de guardar rancor...

Enquanto Jensen sonhava acordado, imaginando as aventuras que viveria ao lado de Padalecki, o advogado pensava na vida. Sua pobre vida, que, destruída por aquele bruxo do mal, precisava ser reconstruída. Ele não queria mais namorar Genevieve. Estava decidido. Mas lutaria por sua posição na empresa onde trabalhava. Teria sua vida de volta. Para isso, precisava, entretanto, ser capaz de dormir em paz!

Quando Jensen viu Jared finalmente parar na esquina da sua casa, nem pôde acreditar.

\- Vai, pode ir. Não esquece de pegar sua bicicleta. Mas se fizer qualquer coisa comigo nos sonhos, Jensen... Eu dou um jeito de acabar com a sua raça!

\- Não se preocupe... - o louro sorriu amavelmente. - Não vou mais fazer nada que você não queira, Jared. Estou disposto a deixar isso tudo para trás. Podemos até ser amigos... Você vai ver como pode ser divertido sonhar...

Como assim? Do que Jensen estava falando? Que parte de "deixar ele em paz" o infeliz não era capaz de entender? Jared não queria ver Jensen nem pintado de ouro.

\- Eu não quero ser seu amigo, seu desgraçado. Será possível que não consegue entender?

\- Mas... - para Jensen, aquelas palavras, soaram como um balde de água fria. No fundo ele acreditava que Padalecki já começava a se afeiçoar a ele.

\- Eu não me misturo com gente da sua laia. - prosseguiu o moreno - Sou um homem respeitável, de família direita. Onde já se viu pessoa como eu me relacionar com um empregadinho de padaria, ainda por cima gay e sem escrúpulos? Será que não se enxerga?

O choque inicial passou, e Jensen sentiu raiva. Muita raiva. Jared era um imbecil. Como podia se colocar acima dos outros daquela maneira?

\- Problema seu então. Não quer falar comigo, o problema é todo seu! - bufou o louro - Prometo nunca mais nem chegar perto de você.

\- Ótimo! Espero nunca mais ter que olhar na sua cara.

\- Eu também espero. Onde está meu celular? - Jensen perguntou por fim, de maneira ríspida.

Padalecki jogou o aparelho em sua direção. Finalmente o louro foi embora montando a bicicleta do Sr. Sheppard, e se contorcendo de raiva.

* * *

Apesar de super cansado, a primeira coisa que Jensen fez quando chegou em casa foi ligar para seu patrão. O que menos queria naquele momento era perder seu emprego, pois precisava dele para se sustentar. Pediu desculpas à Mark Sheppard e inventou que tinha estado fora de si depois de ter sido espancado por homofóbicos na rua. É claro que se lembrou de Jeffrey ao dizer isso.

\- Jensen! Isso é horrível! Mas você não podia ter me avisado antes? Já estava pensando que você tinha enlouquecido e roubado a minha bicicleta! - reclamou Mark, nervosamente. - Aliás, eu nem sabia que você era gay...

O rapaz pediu desculpas repetidas vezes e prometeu que estaria de volta ao trabalho no dia seguinte. Até lá, ele precisava era dormir!

* * *

Jared também estava cansado, e muito! Logo que chegou em seu apartamento tomou um longo e demorado banho de água quente, que relaxou seus músculos por completo. Sentia-se mais calmo agora. Acreditava que Jensen cumpriria com sua palavra, e sua vida lentamente voltaria ao normal. Sentiu um frio na barriga, entretanto, ao ver mais uma ligação perdida de Genevieve. Precisava dar um fim àquele capítulo de sua vida.

\- Genevieve, você me ligou?

\- Liguei! Liguei várias vezes! - reclamou a mulher - Onde você se meteu, Jared? Eu estava preocupada... Fui até a sua casa... Não te encontrei!

\- Eu viajei. Precisava, aliás, PRECISO, ficar sozinho, ok? Acabou entre a gente, Genevieve. Não quero mais. Então por favor, não me liga.

Com raiva, a morena desligou o telefone na cara do ex-namorado. Bem, problema dela... Padalecki finalmente deitou, fechou os olhos e relaxou.

* * *

Jared sabia que estava sonhando, então o cenário desértico não o assustava. Aquele era o mesmo local onde estivera no sonho anterior. Originalmente, estavam na cidade de Austin. Mas Austin havia sido soprada e destruída por Ackles tantas vezes, que não sobrara mais nada...

Padalecki não se abalou. Sentou no chão e esperou. Não estava com frio, com calor, nem com fome. Tudo parecia tranquilo... Será que Jensen estava acordado naquele momento? Ou será que estava dormindo, mas cumpria sua palavra o deixando em paz? Sua indagação logo foi respondida quando o moreno viu o ajudante de padaria, vestido em seus trajes de rei, passar voando por cima dele. Jensen não parou. Nem mesmo olhou para baixo... Sem nada o que fazer, Jared apenas pôde observar enquanto o louro modificou o relevo formando uma enorme montanha. Em seguida, fez surgir um castelo. Passo a passo. Primeiro fez as torres e os muros. Em seguida surgiu um enorme lago rodeando a construção, e, por fim, Jensen enfeitou tudo com árvores frondosas e plantas exuberantes. Era lindo. De tirar o fôlego.

Jared imaginou como deveria ser aquele palácio por dentro. Sentiu uma pontinha de inveja. Mas que se danassem Ackles e seu castelo de ilusões... O que importava é que ele estava longe do louro. Não teriam mais contato algum, graças a Deus.

* * *

Jensen fez questão de criar o castelo mais lindo do mundo para si. Por dentro, ele também era espetacular. Tinha piscinas de águas mornas e aves exóticas passeando pelos jardins. Se aquele sequestrador metido não queria nem sequer falar com ele, então que assim fosse. Padalecki que passasse suas noites no tédio, enquanto ele reinava feliz em seu lindo castelo. Agora era ele quem não queria papo com um plebeu metido a besta.


	9. Um advogado interesseiro

**Capítulo 9 - Um advogado interesseiro**

Quando Jensen chegou ao trabalho no dia seguinte, a notícia de que tinha sido espancado por homofóbicos violentos já tinha chegado aos ouvidos de seus colegas. Mark Sheppard contara para todo mundo. Apesar de não gostar de ser alvo de olhares penalizados, o louro gostou da regalia de ficar na cozinha assando pães e bolos, que era o que gostava de fazer. Ele não sabia dizer se Sheppard o enviara para cozinha por pena, ou porque não queria um funcionário com o rosto machucado chamando a atenção do lado de fora. De qualquer maneira, estava satisfeito.

Ackles estava muito concentrado preparando massa de pão de ló quando reparou em Misha olhando para ele na cozinha, com um sorriso no lábios.

\- Misha! Que susto! - reclamou o rapaz - O que você está fazendo? Se o Sheppard te pega aqui sem fazer nada, te dá uma bronca...

O moreno de olhos azuis sorriu.

\- O patrão deu uma saída. O Alexander está dando conta lá no balcão sozinho. O movimento está fraco hoje...

\- Menos mau... Mas isso ainda não explica porque você está aqui me olhando com essa cara... - ponderou Jensen.

\- Jensen... Jensen... Você não tem nada para me contar? - perguntou Misha, deixando o louro aflito e confuso. Será que o colega sabia de alguma coisa? Ackles negaria até o fim!

\- Não. Não tenho. - respondeu ele, nervosamente, tentando dar um ponto final ao assunto. Mas não adiantou muita coisa...

\- Ahhh nem adianta esconder... - advertiu Collins - Sabia que eu te vi ontem? Te vi com um homem bonitão que vez ou outra vem aqui na padaria... Saindo do carro dele.

Jensen gelou por dentro. Permaneceu calado. Não sabia o que dizer.

\- Ahh Jensen. Deixa de mistério! Me conta logo. Vocês saíram?

O louro titubeou. Que outra explicação haveria de dar? Era melhor dizer logo que tinha saído com Padalecki. Acenou a cabeça afirmativamente.

\- Poxa. Eu sou seu amigo! Não precisa ficar sem graça. O cara é o maior partidão! Rico. Bonito. E bem que eu já tinha notado você olhando para ele...

\- Saímos. Foi só isso. E não vai acontecer de novo. - Jensen respondeu sentindo uma certa raiva ao lembrar-se do moreno.

\- Nossa! Não acredito! Já terminaram?

\- Terminar o que? Não houve nada entre a gente, Misha. Saímos, e não rolou nada. Não teve clima. A gente nem gostou um do outro. Simples assim.

Aquela conversa estava deixando Jensen cada vez mais irritado. Para sua sorte e azar de Collins, Mark Sheppard chegou da rua já gritando o nome do funcionário que se ausentara de sua função de atendente. Misha teve que correr para o seu posto.

* * *

Jared passou um dia tranquilo. Finalmente, após meses, conseguira dormir por tempo suficiente, e descansara de verdade. Aproveitou o dia de férias para fazer compras de supermercado, cuidar da casa, e relaxar. Começava a sentir-se renovado e feliz, e fazia planos para o restante dos dias que teria de folga. No dia seguinte iria dar uma volta ao ar livre, passeando pelo lindo parque Zilker, à beira do riacho.

Uma coisa que não podia evitar, entretanto, era lembrar de Jensen. Volta e meia pensava nele. O sequestro parecia agora ter acontecido há muito tempo, apesar de ser ainda tão recente. Como tivera coragem de fazer aquilo com o cara? Ele devia estar mesmo louco... Fora de si... Pelo menos tudo acabara bem, e seu maior problema estava resolvido. Podia dormir em paz!

* * *

\- Vai Jensen, agora conta! - Misha olhava para o louro como criança esperando uma história na hora de dormir. Para piorar a situação, agora não apenas ele, como também Danneel, prestava atenção ao que Jensen tinha a dizer.

\- Gente, não tenho nada pra contar! Está na hora de ir embora! - protestou Ackles.

\- Ele é tão bonito, Jensen... Altão e posudo. Ele deve ser empresário, né? - quis saber a ruiva.

\- Ele é advogado. - respondeu o rapaz, secamente.

Danneel e Misha aparentemente acharam o máximo. O que tinha demais alguém ser advogado e trabalhar todo engravatado? Devia ser uma profissão muito chata, aliás. Jensen torceu o nariz, disse que saíram para jantar macarrão a bolonhesa, e não deu mais grandes detalhes.

* * *

Quando a noite chegou, tanto Jensen quanto Jared custaram a dormir. Ambos estavam apreensivos com o reencontro, ou com a falta dele.

Finalmente Jared se viu novamente em seu tão conhecido descampado. Olhou em todas as direções, e tudo o que avistava era o castelo de Jensen. Mais nada. Pelo menos o louro não estava por perto. Padalecki sentou e pensou na vida por uns cinco minutos, mas o que fazer o resto do tempo? O moreno resolveu caminhar. Andou, andou, e andou, tentando encontrar algum cenário diferente e algo o que fazer.  
Enquanto isso, Jensen tentava se distrair dentro do palácio. Não iria aparecer para Jared. Queria que o moreno entendesse que não merecia nem um segundo de sua atenção. Padalecki estava morto para ele!

Jensen imaginou as mais deliciosas iguarias, e comeu sem parar. Era bom comer daquele jeito, sem culpa... Não iria passar mal e nem engordar! E bem feito para Padalecki, que poderia estar lá se deliciando com ele, e não estava. Depois o louro brincou com as aves e nadou nas piscinas de águas quentes. Durante todo esse tempo, pensou em Jared. Estaria ele dormindo ou acordado? Sentia-se nervoso só de pensar que talvez pudesse avistar o moreno da torre de seu castelo.

Jensen suspirou alto. Quer saber? Que Jared fosse para o inferno! Tanto fazia se estivesse por ali, ou não... Não queria mais saber do advogado depois de tudo o que lhe dissera. Mesmo assim, ele não resistiu e resolveu dar uma espiadinha. Mas Padalecki não estava por perto.

* * *

Jared já não conseguia mais avistar o castelo, mas mesmo assim, só via descampado. O ar agora estava gelado, e isso incomodava o homem. Que droga de lugar! O moreno então viu Ackles passar voando, mas este passou direto. Pelo menos isso! O que Padalecki menos queria agora era ter que conversar com o louro. Ao menos o padeiro metido a rei estava cumprindo com sua palavra. Jared estava entediado, mas tudo bem. Não se importava se tivesse que passar todas as suas noites assim... Ou pelo menos foi isso que pensou naquele momento. A medida que as noites foram passando e o tédio aumentando, o advogado já não aguentava mais.

Nos sonhos que se seguiram Jensen e Jared só se viram de raspão. Logo Jared descobriu que o frio ficava insuportável a medida que se afastava do castelo de Ackles. Isso o impedia de andar para longe. De qualquer forma, não adiantava muito se afastar, pois o vazio permanecia pelo que parecia ser toda a eternidade.

* * *

Um mês se passou. Jared estava de volta ao trabalho. O rapaz já havia colocado a cabeça no lugar e o patrão viu com satisfação o jovem advogado voltar a exercer sua função com a competência de sempre. O pobre homem ainda sofria em seus sonhos, mas era um sofrimento bem menos perturbador. Para começar, ele sabia que estava sonhando. Uma noite, voltando do trabalho, ao se lembrar das horas de tédio que se seguiriam, baixou a cabeça, e, humilde, resolveu ir até a padaria onde Jensen trabalhava. Tudo bem que eles se detestassem e tudo... Mas para o louro não custaria nada ao menos dar-lhe um livro para ler, ou uma tv para assistir. Bem, não custava tentar...

* * *

Jensen estava bastante distraído quando Misha o cutucou com o cotovelo.

\- Jensen. Olha quem está vindo aí! - provocou o moreno, baixinho.

O louro sentiu seu coração acelerar quando percebeu de quem se tratava. Mas o que Jared estava fazendo ali? Aquele era o seu território, e o moreno poderia muito bem comprar pão em outro lugar!

Padalecki olhou diretamente para ele e se aproximou. Ackles pensou em correr para a cozinha, mas Misha, percebendo a intenção do colega, tratou de impedi-lo.

\- Jensen, atende aí o rapaz que eu preciso cortar umas fatias de queijo para entregar - falou, segurando o colega pelo braço, e deixando-o sem opção. Misha era amigo da onça ou o que? A verdade é que Collins estava apenas tentando ajudar... Jensen e Jared formavam um belo casal, e Ackles nunca contou direito a história do encontro que tivera com o advogado. O louro tinha que deixar a timidez de lado para conquistar de vez o coração do bonitão.

\- Jensen... Oi... Eu... Posso falar com você?

Jensen não podia acreditar naquilo. Jared, o advogado todo poderoso, querendo falar com um mero empregadinho de padaria? Não. Nunca... Aquele desgraçado estava ali por um motivo. E um motivo apenas... Interesse. No mínimo queria que Jensen fizesse um castelo também para ele. Não fosse isso, jamais se rebaixaria em lhe dirigir a palavra.

\- Na verdade pode. - respondeu o louro secamente - mas só porque não tenho outra opção. Eu trabalho nessa padaria, e você é cliente... Então, por favor, o que vai querer? - bufou.

Misha e Danneel, deixaram de fazer o que estavam fazendo para prestar atenção. Nunca haviam visto Jensen falar daquela maneira com alguém.

\- Jensen... Olha... Desculpa as coisas que eu te falei... E o que eu fiz... É...

O louro sentiu o sangue lhe subir a cabeça. Cortou a fala do moreno.

\- Não, Jared. Nem vem. Se você veio aqui se fazer de bonzinho, esquece. Eu sei que é por puro interesse.

\- Poxa, escuta... Não é bem assim... Eu falo as coisas sem pensar e...

\- Então pensa bem dessa vez - Ackles o cortou novamente - o pão francês acabou de sair, está quentinho. Mas o bolo de cenoura também está caprichado. Escolha bem o que vai querer! E é só isso que vai conseguir de mim... Odeio gente interesseira - completou com raiva.

Como assim? Jensen havia pirado? Que tipo de interesse um homem como Jared poderia ter em Jensen, a não ser um interesse amoroso? Misha e Danneel estavam embasbacados. Collins fuzilou o colega com o olhar, para tentar repreender seu comportamento, mas Jensen nem prestou atenção. Estava muito ocupado com Padalecki.

\- Tudo bem... - Disse o moreno cabisbaixo. - Meia dúzia de pães franceses então.

\- Não vai querer alguns sonhos também? - Ackles perguntou provocativo.

\- Odeio sonhos! - o advogado respondeu fechando a cara. Havia se humilhado a toa... Que merda.

Depois que Jared saiu, Misha não se conteve.

\- Ficou maluco, Jensen? Um homem lindo, bem arrumado, rico... Não sei que desentendimento houve entre vocês dois, mas a atitude dele mostra que obviamente está querendo consertar as coisas... Ele gosta de você!

\- Claro que ele não gosta de mim! Tira isso da sua cabeça. - Ackles respondeu irritado. Agora só faltava enaltecerem o desgraçado do Padalecki como se fosse um amor de pessoa.

\- Ahh não... Deve ser interesse então... Como você falou... - zombou Collins - Vai ver quer se aproveitar do seu padrão de vida luxuoso, ou talvez dos contatos que tem com a alta sociedade...

\- Interesse pode ser qualquer coisa! - resmungou o louro.

\- Tipo?

\- Bem... Eu sei preparar um bom café da manhã...

\- Ahhh Jensen, nem vem. - dessa vez foi Danneel quem se meteu - Esse homem tem dinheiro para pegar um café da manhã no melhor hotel da cidade. Você é louco e pronto.

* * *

Que merda! Jared jamais deveria ter ido até aquela maldita padaria! Ackles era um grosso, imbecil, ridículo! Era irônico que um homem inteligente e bem sucedido como ele precisasse daquele desgraçado para poder ter sonhos melhores. Mas se Jensen podia manipular os sonhos, ele também haveria de conseguir. Por que não pensara nisso antes de se humilhar daquela forma? Iria procurar literatura sobre sonhos lúcidos, e aprenderia tudo. E então ele teria um castelo ainda melhor e mais bonito que o palácio de mau gosto que o louro fizera para si.


	10. Quando tudo parecia melhorar

**Capítulo 10 - Quando tudo parecia melhorar...**

Jared olhou tristemente os poucos tijolos que davam forma à sua choupana virarem urubus e saírem voando.

\- Não é possível! - esbravejou o homem.

Como podia ser tão difícil conjurar coisas? Ele já tinha lido uma meia dúzia de livros, mas na prática, era muito diferente. Talvez não tivesse concentração suficiente...

"Seja persistente..." falou consigo mesmo, lembrando das recomendações dadas por um dos mais renomados autores sobre sonhos lúcidos. Só praticando muito ele conseguiria... O homem voltou a se concentrar. Tentou conjurar um casa, mas não conseguiu. O jeito era tentar passo a passo. Conjurou alguns tijolos meio tortos.

Perto do momento de acordar, Padalecki já tinha um pequeno muro construído. Era meio capenga, mas o advogado se encheu de orgulho. Torceu para que Jensen passasse voando e visse sua obra, mas fazia tempo que o louro não dava o ar de sua graça. O imbecil devia estar entretido dentro daquele castelo sem sequer se importar com a sua mísera existência.

Jared não estava errado. O louro estava de fato trancado dentro do castelo sem colocar o nariz para fora. Mas ao contrário do que pensava o moreno, ele não estava exatamente se divertindo. Apenas não queria mais ver Jared, e por isso evitava sair. Era melhor assim... Jared era metido, interesseiro, e além de tudo sequestrador. Ackles preferia manter distância.

* * *

Na noite seguinte Padalecki viu com satisfação que seu murinho ainda estava de pé. Trabalhou arduamente a noite toda até criar para si um barraco até bem jeitosinho... Estava prestes a conjurar eletricidade para sua casinha quando ela desmoronou, e cada tijolinho que despencava no chão se transformava em um monstrinho feioso e irritadiço. Jared gritava enquanto suas horrendas criações mordiam seus pés.

\- Parem com isso, suas pestes! - gritava o homem, enquanto chutava e tentava se livrar deles com a força do pensamento.

Merda! Mil vezes merda! Será que era Jensen que estava fazendo aquilo? Provavelmente não... Era demais achar que o louro ainda prestava atenção nele... De qualquer forma, Jared chegou a conclusão que o único jeito de conseguir alguma coisa naquela realidade era mesmo implorar para o maldito "rei" Ackles. Aliás, ele não precisava implorar... Podia propor uma troca.

Decidido, Padalecki rumou em direção ao castelo do louro. Lutou bravamente contra o crocodilo que tomava conta do lago e saiu-se vitorioso apesar das roupas resgadas. Chegou ao pé do muro principal da construção e poe-se a subir. Ajudava saber que dentro daquele sonho, não morreria se despencasse...

O muro era bastante alto, e Jared sentia os músculos doloridos do esforço que fazia. De qualquer forma, ter um propósito preenchia suas horas, e isso em si já era para ele um alívio.

* * *

Antes que Jared conseguisse chegar ao topo, Jensen foi avisado que sua propriedade estava prestes a ser invadida.

\- O que houve, Brutus? - perguntou o louro ao ver ser crocodilo de estimação chegar choramingando e apontando para fora com a patinha. Ele havia chegado a nado pela parte subterrânea do lago.

\- Um intruso, seu filho? Bateu em você?

Enfurecido, Ackles foi pessoalmente ver o que estava acontecendo. Ao ver Jared suado, rasgado e sexy, escalando as paredes do castelo, sentiu o coração disparar. Por um momento o louro ficou sem ação. O que aquele homem queria? Deveria soprá-lo para longe? Enviar suas águias para atacá-lo? Ou talvez devesse apenas apreciar a visão daquele belo homem se esforçando para chegar até ele?

Não. Jared não era mais seu muso. O moreno deixara mais do que claro que não queria nada com ele... Então Jensen decidiu simplesmente ajudar Padalecki a chegar mais depressa e perguntar a ele, diretamente, o que queria.

Padalecki estava ainda no início da escalada quando de repente, para seu espanto, se viu no topo, e diante de seu anfitrião. O louro, vestido com seus trajes mais luxuosos, olhava para ele tão imponente, que o advogado, sujo e maltrapilho, sentiu-se pequeno.

\- Errr. Obrigado por me trazer até aqui... - disse o moreno, ainda ofegante pelo esforço da escalada.

\- De nada. - respondeu Ackles – fiquei curioso para saber o que quer de mim...

\- Eu... Eu não queria te pedir nada. Nós não somos amigos, e...

\- Ainda bem que sabe disso – interrompeu Jensen.

\- Mas... Eu tento construir minha casa. Para ter o que fazer lá embaixo. Mas não consigo... E eu não aguento mais de tédio... Queria comprar de você umas coisas, é isso. Você constrói e eu pago.

Jensen olhou incrédulo para Jared. Em seguida olhou ao seu redor e riu com ironia.

\- Comprar? Não sei se já percebeu... Mas eu não preciso de dinheiro...

\- Não... Eu sei! Eu quis dizer de verdade! - explicou-se o moreno. - Depois que a gente acordar.

Ackles ficou pensativo. Agora estava entendendo o que o advogado lhe propunha... Está certo que tinha pouco dinheiro. Mas como cobrar por algo que construía com um instalar de dedos? E além do mais... Ele jamais poderia vender o fruto de seus poderes de imaginação. Para ele seria quase como se prostituir...

\- Eu... Eu não poderia... - respondeu simplesmente.

\- E... Por que não? Por favor... Eu não aguento mais... - choramingou Jared com uma cara que lembrou Jensen de um cachorrinho com os olhos tristes e orelhinhas baixas.

\- Do que você precisa? - perguntou então o louro com seriedade. Talvez Jensen pudesse fazer algo por ele, já que agora Padalecki pedia humildemente, e dentro de uma realidade onde Ackles tinha muito mais poder que ele.

\- Eu... Uma casinha. Pequena... Com televisão e uns livros... Pouca coisa, para eu poder me distrair enquanto estou sonhando...

\- Tudo bem. Posso fazer isso. Não cobro nada.

Dizendo isso, Ackles levantou voo para ir em direção ao descampado.

\- Vamos! – chamou o louro, quando viu que o outro não o seguia. - Não pretende que eu construa a sua casinha no meio do meu castelo, né?

\- Errr. - Jared parecia um pouco sem graça. - Eu... Não sei voar. - confessou, ruborizando. O advogado sentia-se um incompetente agora.

\- Ah desculpa, eu esqueci... Não tem problema, eu posso levar você. - disse o louro sem pensar. Ao aproximar-se do outro, entretanto, já queria mudar de ideia. Onde segurá-lo? Por trás? Estaria disposto a abraçar aquelas costas musculosas? Pela frente? Pior ainda! Só de pensar em ter a boca do moreno próxima a ele lhe causava arrepios. - Errr... O vento pode levar você... - emendou, envergonhado.

Padalecki voou com o vento, e Jensen o acompanhou. Chegando lá, o louro começou a conjurar uma casinha simples, porém aconchegante para o moreno.

Jared estava tão feliz que mal podia conter sua alegria. Teve vontade de dar um abraço bem apertado no louro, mas se segurou.

\- Muito... Muito obrigado! Está... Simplesmente perfeito – agradeceu o moreno depois que Jensen, gentilmente, fez um jardim com grama e algumas árvores para ele.

Dizendo isso Ackles acenou para o moreno e partiu.

* * *

As noites que se sucederam foram bastante mais agradáveis para Padalecki. Agora ele tinha um cantinho aconchegante para ficar e coisas para fazer. Só sentia falta de companhia... E isso, Jensen também sentia. Volta e meia o louro tinha vontade de espiar o que o moreno andava fazendo, e sobrevoava a casinha do outro na esperança de vê-lo pelo jardim. Quando Jared o via, acenava para ele, e Jensen acenava de volta, tentando disfarçar um ligeiro sorriso.

Certa noite, Ackles avistou uma grande planta carnívora mordendo os braços de Jared, enquanto este tentava podá-la. Sem pensar duas vezes o louro desceu para ajudar o outro. De onde havia surgido aquele monstro?

\- Eu... Eu mesmo que conjurei... - explicou Padalecki com um misto de orgulho e vergonha. Sabia que a sua criação tinha falhas, mas, ainda assim, era sua filha... Dera-lhe o nome de Rosalinda.

\- Você precisa ter cuidado para seu subconsciente não te sabotar. Não acredita em você mesmo, por isso as coisas que cria acabam... virando essas coisas... - disse o louro, fitando com desgosto a plantinha que parecia ter saído do filme "a pequena loja de horrores". - posso dar um upgrade por aqui?

\- Claro... Só não a mate, por favor... Talvez você possa... Só arredondar os dentinhos?

\- Tem certeza? O louro perguntou incrédulo. Após o veemente acenar de cabeça do moreno, Ackles deu um jeito nos dentes da planta, para que ficassem menos cortantes... - Ela... Vai continuar tentando te morder... você sabe... - comentou o padeiro, enojado pelo aspecto do vegetal daninho.

\- Ahhh não tem problema. Gosto dela assim. Ficou linda com os dentinhos redondos! Obrigado!

\- De nada. - respondou o outro, incrédulo. - Você tem conjurado muitas coisas? Precisa tomar cuidado, viu?

\- Eu estou treinando... Tento conjurar algumas coisas sim. Pode deixar que vou tomar cuidado.

Jensen e Jared se entreolharam. De repente perceberam que não existia mais um sentimento de raiva. Foi uma sensação estranha, e nenhum dos dois sabia como continuar aquela conversa. O silêncio reinou por alguns segundos, porque eles também não tinham desejo de se afastar...

\- Ahh eu... É melhor eu ir indo... - disse o louro, por fim.

\- Sim, é... Eu... Também estou ocupado com umas coisas lá dentro... Estou tentando conjurar um bolo de chocolate...

Jensen ainda ofereceu fazer o bolo para Jared, já que o moreno estava com dificuldade, mas este recusou a oferta.

\- Estou ficando melhor nisso. Qualquer hora eu acerto...

* * *

Jared acordou com o despertador e alegrou-se ao perceber que preferia ter podido dormir mais um pouquinho... Durante muito tempo dormir e sonhar eram uma tortura para ele. Não mais! Agora Padalecki achava sua vida naquela casinha simples, enquanto aprendia a conjurar coisas, até agradável e bastante relaxante. Vez ou outra algum monstrinho de seu subconsciente ainda o atrapalhava, isso era verdade. E ainda sentia um certo nervosismo quando Jensen sobrevoava sua casa. Padalecki dizia para si mesmo que aquele sentimento era desnecessário. Tudo estava acertado entre os dois, e o louro não fazia mais as crueldades que fazia antes...

O moreno levantou-se da cama, tomou um banho bem demorado, vestiu-se elegantemente e foi trabalhar. Era agora o queridinho do patrão, que não podia estar mais feliz com tamanha mudança de aparência e comportamento.

Quanto a Jensen, este voltou a ansiar o anoitecer. Não gostava da vida que levava entre a padaria do Sheppard e a solidão de sua casa. Sentia-se bem melhor no castelo. Mas, principalmente, ansiava por ver Jared e com sorte trocar umas palavrinhas com ele. Já admitia para si que voltou a gostar do moreno que encontrava nos sonhos. Mas só o dos sonhos! Era um sentimento esquisito, mas não queria ver Padalecki nem pintado de ouro na sua vida real. E foi por isso que Ackles contorceu o rosto quando viu o advogado entrar na padaria no final da tarde.

\- Boa tarde! - cumprimentou o moreno assim que chegou mais perto de Ackles. Estava sorridente e parecia de bom humor. Padalecki estava ali porque queria comprar pão, ou pelo menos era isso que dizia para si mesmo. Antes, evitava aquele lugar a qualquer custo. Mas agora, não tinha motivos para isso. Não fazia mais questão de ficar longe de Jensen...

"Vai lá, amigo. Atende ele!" - sussurrou Misha, acotovelando as costelas do louro de leve.

\- O que vai querer? - perguntou Jensen, secamente, e olhando para baixo.

Jared não entendeu a atitude do rapaz. Não existia mais animosidade entre eles, certo?

\- Meia dúzia de pães franceses. - respondeu o advogado, enquanto tentava a todo custo encontrar o olhar do atendente.

Ackles enfiou os pãezinhos no saco de qualquer jeito e entregou-os de cara amarrada. Misha, incrédulo, ainda escutou o louro dizer ao outro entre dentes para não voltar mais ali. E o belo e elegante advogado pagou pela compra e saiu depressa, parecendo sem jeito e decepcionado.

\- Jensen, ainda não entendo o que esse homem fez para você tratar ele assim! - reclamou Misha, assim que Padalecki se afastou.

O louro apenas deu de ombros e continuou com seus afazeres. Padalecki não tinha o direito de ir até lá a padaria para vê-lo. Não depois de tudo o que fizera a ele. Aquela noite, e em muitas que se seguiriam, Ackles trancou-se em seu castelo e não quis sobrevoar a casinha do moreno.

* * *

**Comentário aos reviews não logados:**

**Anaas**, muito obrigada pelos comentários! Eu fico muito feliz em saber que está lendo e gostando da história. Desculpa a longa demora em postar esse capítulo. Com toda essa loucura do Covid-19 foi difícil me concentrar para escrever. Agora espero que tenha "pegado no tranco" para postar com mais frequência. Espero que você e seus familiares estejam todos bem. Um abraço e até a próxima!


	11. O maldito despertador

**Capítulo 11 - O maldito despertador**

Por várias noites seguidas Jared olhou para o céu na esperança de avistar Jensen sobrevoar sua pequena casa. Há muito tempo não via o louro, que obviamente tinha ficado chateado com ele. Padalecki não entendia porque... Se eles podiam se ver e conversar nos sonhos, qual era o problema de se encontrarem na vida real? Vai entender o que se passava na cabeça de Ackles... Padalecki suspirou. Sentia falta de suas visitas.

Durante as horas de solidão, o moreno voltou a se concentrar em aprender a conjurar coisas... Conseguiu com esforço criar flores bonitas para enfeitar seu jardim e fazer companhia à Rosalinda, sua planta carnívora. Aumentou o tamanho da televisão e conseguiu deixar o sofá mais aconchegante e macio.

Certo dia, após um dia cansativo de trabalho em que mal teve tempo para comer alguma coisa decente, Jared teve uma brilhante ideia: conjuraria uma refeição deliciosa para saborear enquanto sonhava. Após bastante esforço viu diante de seus olhos uma bela mesa posta com um banquete completo. Tudo parecia tão apetitoso... Padalecki estava muito satisfeito e orgulhoso. Sorriu de uma orelha a outra contemplando sua magnífica criação. Em seguida suspirou. Era um tanto decepcionante não poder compartilhar aquilo tudo com mais alguém... Queria que Jensen pudesse ver como estava se tornando cada vez melhor em conjurar coisas!

Padalecki ficou pensativo. Ele não pretendia ir novamente até o castelo procurar o louro. Mas e se...

* * *

Enquanto isso, sem muito entusiasmo, Jensen conjurava novos peixes para o seu lago particular. De repente, para sua surpresa, viu uma pequena carta voar até suas mãos. O que era aquilo? O coração do homem disparou. Só conseguiu pensar em Jared. O louro não queria mais saber dele... Ou será que queria? Ackles abriu a cartinha e leu o conteúdo com ansiedade. Era um convite. Simples, curto e singelo. "Conjurei um belo jantar. Gostaria de te convidar para comer comigo. J.P."

Jared queria jantar com ele? O coração de Jensen continuava batucando em seu peito, enquanto o louro, sem nem mesmo notar, abriu um sorriso abobalhado. Talvez o moremo quisesse pedir desculpas por ter ido até a padaria. Tudo bem... Jensen podia perdoá-lo por isso, contanto que ele não fizesse de novo. Não queria contato com Padalecki na vida real.

Ackles não demorou a chegar para o encontro. Foi vestido de forma elegante porém casual, e levando consigo uma garrafa de vinho. Apareceu de mansinho e beteu na porta com cerimônia.

Meu Deus! Ele estava lá! Aceitara o seu convite! Jared correu para abrir a porta. Suas mãos tremiam.

\- Que bom que você veio! - exclamou Padalecki ao ver seu convidado chegando. Não conseguiu deixar de perceber o quanto o outro estava bonito de camisa branca e calça jeans. Já era hora do louro vestir-se normalmente, sem aqueles trajes de rei do século XVII.

\- Obrigado a você, pelo convite. Eu trouxe um presente... - Ackles então entregou a garrafa para o anfitrião, que agradeceu.

\- Olha, Jensen. Vem ver tudo o que eu conjurei... Eu não podia comer tudo sozinho...

O advogado estava nervoso, e tão eufórico que fez Jensen sorrir. Padalecki as vezes parecia uma criança crescida.

\- Veja! Tem pernil assado, batatas coradas, saladas, diferentes tipos de molho, pãezinhos para acompanhar... Você gosta de pernil, né? E tem também torta de maçã de sobremesa. Você gosta?

\- Gosto sim. Gosto de tudo... - respondeu Ackles. Gostava mais ainda de ver Padalecki tão alegre. Os olhinhos verdes brilhando... Que homem grande e fofo ele era...

Os dois então se entreolharam e ficaram por um momento em silêncio, sem saber exatamente como começar uma conversa. Jared gostaria de perguntar sobre seu último encontro na padaria, e o motivo do louro ter ficado chateado com aquilo. Faltou coragem para tocar no assunto.

\- Err... Você pode se sentar... Eu vou... Eu vou abrir esse vinho.

Jensen sentou-se a mesa. Padalecki abriu o vinho e serviu seu convidado em silêncio. A última vez que haviam comido juntos tinha sido macarronada, ainda na cabana de caça. Ambos se lembraram daquilo, e sentiram-se constrangidos. Afinal, eles... Eles se detestavam! O que faziam agora compartilhando aquele jantar de forma amigável? Por que Jared havia convidado Jensen para sua casa afinal? E porque o louro havia aceitado o convite? Ambos estavam confusos.

Começaram então a comer. Ackles elogiou. Disse que estava tudo muito gostoso. Conseguiram quebrar o gelo um pouquinho conversando sobre comida e como conjurar coisas. Padalecki ficou surpreso em saber que o louro tinha o costume de conjurar ingredientes e cozinhar suas próprias refeições.

\- Eu gosto de experimentar combinações diferentes... Já consegui muitas receitas gostosas depois de testar primeiro por aqui. Assim não gasto dinheiro com ingredientes sem saber se a receita vai dar certo, né?

\- Sim... Bastante esperto... - admitiu Jared – Vamos comer a sobremesa? - perguntou então pegando a torta e colocando-a no centro da mesa.

Parecia deliciosa. Ambos se prepararam para saboreá-la. Mas assim que o moreno cortou um pedaço, várias lagartas, finas e compridas, saíram de dentro do doce, se espalhando pela mesa.

\- Eca! Que nojo! Arghhh! - gritou o moreno, horrorizado... - Desculpa, Jensen. Eu achei que... Tinha conseguido fazer tudo direitinho... - completou sem esconder a decepção na voz.

\- Não se preocupe. Isso acontece... - Jensen sorriu e rapidamente consertou o estrago. Transformou as lagartinhas em belas borboletas que foram prontamente sobrevoar o jardim de Jared, deixando-o ainda mais enfeitado.

\- Com você não acontece... - choramingou Padalecki, um tanto inconformado com o vexame – Ficaram lindas as borboletas... – elogiou com um sorriso melancólico.

\- Ei... Não fica chateado. Está tudo bem... Você ainda está aprendendo. O jantar estava perfeito! E quanto à sobremesa, eu posso conjurar os ingredientes para fazer outra torta de maçã. Que tal? Receita da minha avó!

O advogado gostou da ideia. Se aprendesse direitinho poderia até depois reproduzir na vida real.

* * *

\- Jensen... Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

A torta já estava no forno, e o clima entre os dois agora era de amizade e descontração. Ele precisava saber...

\- Pode... Que pergunta? - respondeu Ackles, apreensivo com o que estava por vir.

\- Você... Ficou chateado comigo quando eu fui até a padaria, não ficou? Eu queria entender porque...

Jensen estremeceu. Aceitaria um pedido de desculpas, mas preferia não ter que conversar sobre o assunto.

\- Não vamos misturar as coisas, Jared. Podemos ser amigos aqui. Só aqui, entendeu?

\- Mas... E eu não posso nem comprar pão na padaria perto da minha casa, Jensen?

\- Não! Não pode! - O louro respondeu bruscamente, fechando a cara.

\- E posso saber por que isso? - o moreno quis saber, irritado. Ackles não estava fazendo sentido. Custava alguma coisa ao menos comprimentá-lo?

Como Jared podia ser tão insensível? Os olhos do louro marejaram. Na vida real, ele tinha sido sequestrado pelo moreno! Só de se lembrar, o rapaz sentia novamente a horrível sensação de estar preso e incapaz. Não só isso, mas Padalecki o tratara como lixo. Deixara bem claro que ele era um mero ajudante de padeiro, e que não servia para nada...

\- Jared... Você me sequestrou, esqueceu? - o louro reclamou, de forma resumida.

\- Me desculpa, Jensen. - respondeu o moreno na defensiva. - mas você me torturou também! O Godzilla me devorou por diversar vezes e …

\- Era a única forma que eu tinha de me defender!

\- E eu também! - completou Padalecki começando a perder a compostura.

\- Não compara. Você... Você podia até ter me matado se quisesse... - a voz do louro embargou.

Não era possível que Jensen ainda guardasse tanta mágoa. Jared sabia que ele tinha ido longe demais, mas talvez Ackles não percebesse o quanto tinha sofrido também por conta daqueles malditos sonhos. Padalecki tinha superado. Estava ali, de braços abertos, pronto para deixar tudo aquilo para trás. Enquanto isso o outro o tratava como se ele fosse um criminoso. Quase um assassino...

Em um gesto impensado o moreno segurou nos ombros do padeiro e olhou diretamente em seus olhos.

\- Mas eu não te matei. Eu jamais te machucaria de verdade... Para com isso, por favor. - disse com a voz firme – Me desculpa... – completou por fim, puxando o louro para um abraço.

Jensen tentou afastá-lo, mas acabou cedendo quando o moreno apertou-o com mais força. Quando deu por si já estava retribuindo o gesto, e recostava a cabeça no peito do outro. Como Padalecki era alto... Ficar juntinho dele era tão confortável... E ao mesmo tempo... Tão desesperador. O louro sentiu o ar faltar em seus pulmões. Mesmo assim, não conseguia mais sair daquele posição. Era bom demais.

O coração de Padalecki batia a mil. Por um segundo arrependeu-se de ter abraçado Jensen. Por que fizera aquilo? Por que era tão gostoso apertar o corpo dele contra o seu? O moreno sentiu uma lágrima rolar em seu rosto.

\- Eu te desculpo, Jared. Claro que sim... - Ackles falou, finalmente, juntando forças. Sua voz saiu rouca. O louro agora olhava diretamente para o moreno, sem se desfazer do abraço. - me perdoa você também...

Padalecki encarou Ackles de volta, que desviou o olhar, e estremeceu. Nenhum dos dois conseguia mover um músculo sequer do corpo. Seus lábios agora estavam muito próximos, e se uniam cada vez mais, como se um campo magnético quisesse assim.

Quando o advogado e o padeiro se deram conta, suas bocas já estavam unidas. O beijo começou de forma suave e inibida. O que ele estava fazendo? Beijando um homem? Problema... Aquilo era apenas um sonho afinal. E Jensen era tão gostosinho... Seus lábios eram quentes e macios. Padalecki queria mais. Invadiu a boca do outro com a lingua, e Jensen permitiu.

Ackles sentia seu corpo arrepiado dos pés à cabeça. Estava excitado, e sua vontade era rasgar as roupas do moreno para poder senti-lo ainda mais. Dado o histórico de sua relação, entretanto, entendia que aquele gesto jamais poderia partir dele.

As pernas do louro bambearam quando sentiu as mãos de Jared entrarem por baixo de sua camisa. Será que agora era permitido que fizesse a mesma coisa?

* * *

Jared estava ofegante e excitado. Abriu os olhos e não pôde acreditar. O despertador se esgoelava ao seu lado. Provavelmente já estava ali tentando atrapalhar sua vida há algum tempo... O rapaz esfregou os olhos nervosamente. Meu Deus, ele perdera o juízo? Desde quando era gay e se sentia atraído por homens?

Enquanto isso, Jensen viu Jared sumir diante de seus olhos. O louro só faltou chorar. Era azar demais! Ackles tirou a torta de maçã do forno e a deixou em cima da mesa, a espera do dono da casa. A ele só restava voar de volta para o seu castelo frustrado e com os desejos reprimidos. Ele queria Jared. Depois daquilo tudo, ele precisava de Jared!


End file.
